Yo te voy amar
by camucamu
Summary: son las mejores amigas ¿Interesadas en la misma persona?
1. Intro

**Glee no me pertenece ni los personajes de la historia.**

_¿Puedo vivir sin ella?, definitivamente ¡SI!, pero ella me hace la vida mas "Fácil", me aleja un poco de esto tan monótono y aburrida en la que se convirtió mi vida. Siempre lo he dicho, el dinero no lo es todo, aunque no me falte nada, siento que en algún punto no estoy completa, no soy feliz, pero en ese momento en el cual tengo todos esos pensamientos entra ella como una vía de escape a un mundo en el cual me siento "Completa" o "Feliz" a veces ambas. Aunque a nadie de mi familia le guste yo simplemente no me alejo de ella. Santana López, mi mejor amiga me dice que estoy obsesionada con mi pequeña "Escapatoria", pero ella no entiende como me siento, aunque me diga miles de veces que me entiende, aunque me de miles de concejos estoy muy segura que ella no me entiende, sus padres aceptaron muy bien su homosexualidad y la apoyan, a diferencia de mi padre que nos abandono a mi y a mi madre al enterarse, pero bueno ese no es un tema para tocar en estos momentos. Estoy jodidamente vacía aun teniendo lo que quiera en mis manos. Entonces la próxima pregunta es, ¿Quiero vivir sin ella?, definitivamente ¡NO!, y justo aquí es donde empieza a cambiar un poco mi vida y la monotonía en la cual vivía. _

**Casa Fabray NY 20: 35 pm**

Un ambiente realmente tenso, gritos ahogados, miradas desafiantes y una madre tratando de que su hija entre en razón y trate de entender que a veces hay que tomar decisiones que aunque no nos gusten, son las correctas.

**Q: **¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto mama!- exclamaba la rubia a su madre que estaba muy tranquila en el living, mientras su hija se sentaba para procesar la noticia.

**J: **Quinn por favor hija, es lo mejor, alejarte por un tiempo de esta ciudad. – Se levanta del sillón para sentarse junto a su hija y agarrar sus manos. Solo será un año, podrás conocer a muchas personas, tendrás nuevas aventuras que contar, pasaras mas tiempo con tu padre, será un… - No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida rápidamente por Quinn, que se volvía a poner de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

**Q:** ¿Disculpa?- hizo una pausa, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Pasar más tiempo con ese hombre que se hace llamar mi "Padre"? , en serio Judy, ¿Piensas que diciéndome eso me voy a tranquilizar?- Miro de manera fulminante a su madre.

**J: **Hija será lo mejor, además tu padre ha cambiado y quiere arreglar las cosas contigo. – Judy se levanto y se paro al frente de su hija, modulando una pequeña sonrisa. Por favor Quinni, entiende que queremos lo mejor para ti, y lamentablemente aquí en NY no hay nada bueno.

**Q: **Claro que hay cosas buenas mama, claro que las hay, ¡TENGO A MIS AMIGOS AQUÍ! EN- TI –EN- DE. – exclamo furiosa y sus ojos se tornaban rojos amenazando con algunas lagrimas. Lo que pasa es que tú quieres sacarme de tu vida ¿No es así? – dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos frente su pecho. Soy una maldita vergüenza para ti y quieres librarte de mi.- Finalizo.

Judy no lo podía creen, no podía procesar las palabras que su hija estaba diciendo, no podía creer que pensara esas cosas, si todo lo que hizo en estos últimos dos años fue apoyarla y entenderla. Quinn para ella nunca fue ni será una vergüenza, su hija era lo mas importante en su vida y si había decidido mandarla con su padre no era para deshacerse de ella, si no para que volviera a ser la niña que siempre reía, que estaba pendiente de su futuro, a la misma niña que le encantaba fotografiar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, simplemente quería que volviera aquella niña que tenia ganas de vivir.

**J:** No te permito que vuelvas a decir que me estoy liberando de ti Quinn Fabray, me escuchaste- gritaba mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a su hija y por sus mejillas empezaban a correr algunas lágrimas. Nunca serás una vergüenza para mí. NUNCA

**Q:** Lo siento mama, no llores. –Decía y agarraba a su madre para fundirse en un abrazo. Lo siento de verdad, fue.. Fue solo un momento de rabia, yo se que lo hacer porque tienes miedo a que me vuelva adicta a esa porquería, pero no es así mama, te juro que yo se controlarme. – Dijo todavía abrazando a su madre y llorando junto con ella.

**J: **Hija yo… yo puedo aceptar que te gusten las chicas, puedo aceptar que siempre estes de fiesta, puedo aceptar muchas cosas porque soy tu madre y te amo mas que a mi vida. –Hizo una pausa y se despegaba un poco de la rubia para verla a los ojos. Pero no puedo aceptar que tu vida la eches a perder por las malditas drogas Quinn, eso no lo permitiré.- agarro suavemente el rostro de su hija que estaba completamente lleno de lagrimas. Tu eres una persona que vale muchísimo, puedes ser lo que tu quieras sin depender de nada ni de nadie hija, yo lo se, Por eso quiero que vallas y termines tus estudios en lima, quiero que saques esas hermosas fotos que sabes que es arte. Quinni por favor ve a lima con tu padre.

Entre sollozos Quinn solo abrazo de nuevo a su madre y comprendió que lo mejor era ir con Russel por un tiempo.

_Escuchaba a mi madre diciendo "Te amo hija", "Quiero lo mejor para ti", "Vales mucho" y sin fines de palabras tiernas. Mientras ambas llorábamos aun abrazadas en medio de la sala de esa enorme casa, si toda una escena dramática, pero no me importaba porque estaba entendiendo a mi mama, ella me ama de verdad, ella y Santana han sido todo en mi vida, me han aceptado tal cual soy, nunca me han abandonado. Yo amo a mi mama, estoy completamente segura que por ella será capaz de dar la vida, la amo tanto que definitivamente me voy a ir con "MI PADRE" a Lima solo porque ella me lo pide, solo porque ella merece un poco de tranquilidad, porque soy consiente que últimamente conmigo no ha tenido paz. Que puedo decir, soy un total y completo desastre. Después de que mi "Padre" nos abandono hace dos años, solo porque yo decidí decirle mi condición sexual, todo en mi vida cambio, mi madre cambio aunque lo niegue se que cambio y se que en algún punto ella también quiso salir huyendo, no es fácil que la hija de 14 años de una de las familias mas "Influyentes" en NY sea lesbiana, no es fácil que te vean como si fueran un bicho raro, y hablen de ti y tu familia a tus espaldas, no es fácil que tu perfecta familia se caiga de un día a otro, no es fácil que sus "Amistades" se hallan reducido a solo la familia de mi mejor amiga y Arthur mi pequeño cachorro, se que no es fácil pero mi madre lo supo llevar y estuvo apoyándome, lo acepto, no me dio la espalda, sin duda me ama. _

**Q:** Bien, es momento de llamar a San para contarle que me voy por un año y que solo nos queda una semana para disfrutar.- dijo a su madre mientras subía las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación.

**Lima Ohio 21:00 Pm**

**H:** Rach, Ya llego Nicole. – Gritaba el hombre, dejando pasar a la amiga de su hija.

**N:** Gracias señor Berry- sonreía y pasaba para esperar por Rachel y así poder ir a casa de Britany, donde la esperaba una fiesta de "Regreso a clases".

**H:** Nicole que te he dicho sobre de llamarme señor- dijo fingiendo una cara de enojado.

**N: **Discúlpeme señ… Hiram.- Hizo una pausa para preguntar. ¿Y su esposo como esta?

**H: **Bien, ahorita esta de guardia en el hospital, vendrá ya en la mañana, esta noche me quedare solo- dijo con tristeza. Pero tendré un poco de tranquilidad y me pondré a ver una película. –finalizo

**N:** -Le dedico media sonrisa y susurro. Funny Girl.

**H:** ¡CORRECTO PEQUEÑA! – decía sonriendo.

En ese momento escucharon como Rachel bajaba las escaleras de manera apresurada y quejándose por lo puntual que podía ser su amiga cuando le convenía.

**R:** Diosss, porque eres tan puntual cuando se trata de alguna fiesta y tan impuntual cuando se trata de clases. –Miro a Nicole que solo reía y negaba con la cabeza.

**N:** Hola nicki como estas? Como te fue en tus vacaciones?- Decía de manera irónica. Yo bien Rach y tu?, ah no, no tranquila, no me agradezcas de pasar a buscarte… - Decía mientras miraba a Rachel.

**R:** Lo siento. – Se disculpaba y bajaba su cara. Gracias por pasar por mí. – Finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**N:** Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, Te extrañe estas semanas Rach.

Rachel rápidamente salto a los brazos de su mejor amiga, pues tenían 3 semanas sin verse ya que Nicole fue con su familia a unas cortas vacaciones a NY. Solo había tenido comunicación con ella por teléfono un par de veces nada más. Ese abrazo lo sentían y las hacia feliz, eran como hermanas, muy pocas veces se alejaban y cuando lo hacían siempre sus abrazos de bienvenidas eran efusivos como si tuviesen miles de años sin verse.

**H:** -Carraspeo e interrumpió el abrazo de las chicas. Chicas ya tendrán bastante tiempo para abrazos y ponerse al día, ahora salgan a divertirse, sanamente OK.

COMO USTED DIGA.- Dijeron ambas mientras lo veían divertidas.

Rachel le dio un beso a su papa y un abrazo mientras le recordaba que se quedaría donde Britt para poder ponerse al día de las vacaciones que tuvieron ella, Nicole y Britt.

**N:** Nos vemos luego señor B.. – Vio la cara que puso el padre de su amiga y se aclaro la garganta para volver a hablar. Nos vemos luego Hiram. – le dio un beso y un abrazo al hombre.

El hombre sonrió y le hizo señas para que terminaran de salir de la casa.

Las chicas subieron al auto para ir a donde Britany, amiga de ambas, ellas 3 eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían 9 años, la rubia era un tanto soñadora, le encantaba bailar y cantaba muy bien al igual que Rachel y Nicole, casi nunca hacían fiesta en su casa pero a falta de Puck otro amigo del instituto que siempre era el encargado de organizar las fiestas en su casa no pudo esta vez porque decidió pasar esta ultima semana de vacaciones con su abuela en los Ángeles, pues la casa de Britt seria el lugar elegido para aquella reunión con algunos chicos que estudiaban en aquel lugar. El camino hasta su casa se llevaría unos 30 min aproximadamente por eso las chicas empezaron a hablar de lo que habían echo esas 3 semanas que no se vieron.

**R:** Y así me quede toda la semana pasada llorando por lo triste de esas películas románticas con finales nada agradables.

**N:** -Reía divertida sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Eres toda una drama queen Rach, ¿O sea preferiste pasar esos días llorando que ir a aclarar las cosas con Finn?

**R:** Pues si, además ya no hay nada entre el y yo, ni habrá nunca mas, este año no pienso estar con alguien por solo no sentirme solo. –Dijo convencida

**N:** Ummm bueno me parece muy bien que pienses así, pero como te conozco tanto se que siempre tu y Finn pelean y luego se reconcilian, además tu haces mucho drama. – reía. No lo puedes terminar por esa tontería.

**R:** Ya veras que esta vez si va enserio, además que no es ninguna tontería eh. – Dijo alzando una ceja y haciéndose la ofendida. Y no te rías que no es gracioso, el muy tonto destruyo lo poco que sentía por el.

**N:** Jajajajaja, pobre Finn- dijo entre risas. ¡Solo se quedo dormido Rachel! a los chicos les encanta quedarse dormidos viendo una película y mas cuando tienen de novia a la Virgen María.

**R:** Hey respeta. – Rachel puso cara seria y sus brazos cruzados mientras veía a su amiga. Además no era cualquier película, era FUNY GIRL, mi película favorita por los siglos de los siglos.

**N:** Amen – Bromeaba Nicole tratando de hacer reír a la mini diva, finalmente lo logro, luego estuvieron un rato en silencio el cual la chica rompió.

**N: **Rachel. – Se puso seria al nombrar a la chica. Te tengo que contar algo. –Dijo muy rápido, viendo a su amiga a la cara, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

**R:** ¿Qué paso?. – se preocupo. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea no?- dijo viendo a su amiga con una ligera sonrisa para descomprimir un poco lo tensa que se veía Nicole.

**N:** - Tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar. A ver, tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi pequeña diva, mi diario andante, mi … - No pudo continuar ya que la morena la interrumpió.

**R:** ¡OK!. –exclamo. Esto me preocupa, tú no divagas, la que siempre hace eso soy yo, así que sin rodeos dime ¿que te pasa?

**N:** BeseaunachicaenNY. – dijo muy rápido y viendo la cara de asombro exagerado que Rachel ponía. Y me gusto, Dios como me gusto. -Finalizo cerrando los ojos como recordando aquel momento.

_Al escuchar esa confesión por parte de mi mejor amiga no sabia como reaccionar, o sea no era nada malo lo que me había contado, pero no podía quitar mi cara de asombro, pues verán, Nicole es una chica que TIENE A TODOS LOS CHICOS del instituto a sus pies y nunca pero nunca la vi viendo a una chica de una forma mas halla que amistad. Les cuento que el curso anterior tuvo 5 novios y sin contar a los chicos con los cuales se besaba solo por diversión cuando peleaba por alguna razón con su pareja, yo soy la virgen maría si lo acepto, pero Nicole es la jodida Pamela Anderson de Lima, y como no tener a todos a sus pies, es una chica sexi, capitana de las porrista, Tiene rasgos de chica mala, estatura normal, pelo largo negro, ojos azules, cara perfecta, cuerpo perfecto, oh si mi mejor amiga era una bomba sexi, y ahora me dice que beso a una chica y que LE GUSTO. Estoy impactada, asombrada. Que se lo halla dicho yo creo que no seria tan sorpresivo pero que ella me lo diga a mi pff estoy anonadada._

Nicole al ver que Rachel no hablaba decidió mirar nuevamente al frente y seguir el camino a donde Britt. No pasaron más de 10 min en que Rachel por fin reacciono.

**R: **¿Te gusto el beso?, ¿La chica?- preguntaba viendo a su amiga. ¿Te gustan las chicas?

**N:** -Suspiro. Me gusto el beso, me gusto la chica y no se, solo me ha gustado esa chica en mis 16 años de vida. Ose acre que soy Bisexual? – Dijo con tono de susto, preocupada.

**R: -**Rachel se dio cuenta de la voz que utilizo su amiga y trato de calmarla un poco. Eso, Eso es genial, bueno es genial es decir ahora tienes mas opciones no? – dijo mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, calmándola un poco. ¿Cuéntame como era la chica?, ¿como se llama?, ¿Cómo paso? Dios quiero saber todo.

**N:** No, no me acuerdo como se llama – confeso apenada. Pero su apellido en Fabray. -Suspiro. Y es hermosa, rebelde, pelo corto, unos ojos preciosos y besa Ufff. En mi lista va encabezando el primer lugar sin duda. – Le dijo eso mordiendo su labio inferior recordando el beso. Y pasó todo por un juego y luego solo coqueteamos un poco, resulta que es amiga de una prima y fue una noche de mucho alcohol…

Rachel escuchaba todo lo que Nicole decía de aquella chica que hizo a su amiga Bisexual, lastima que no podía conocerla para agradecerle porque su mejor amiga se veía muy contenta recordando aquello, aunque solo fue por una noche.

* * *

**Solo ustedes deciden si la sigo o no. Disculpen de verdad por los errores que puedan encontrar en la lectura, pero Piedad es mi primer Fic. **

**Besos **


	2. Loca

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, /Todo es ficción/ **

**NY 10:35 AM Aeropuerto JFK. **

**S:** Entonces me dijiste que venias de visita en navidad no?- Preguntaba la latina a Quinn que se encontraba sumergida en su teléfono móvil. QUINN- gritaba luego de no conseguir respuesta a no solo esa pregunta si no a las preguntas que venia haciendo 5 minutos antes.

**Q:** - Levanto la cabeza de manera automática al escuchar aquel grito que sin exagerar casi le revienta el tímpano de su oído derecho. Santana porque carajos gritas, estoy justo aquí. – señalaba el poco espacio que las separaba.

**S:** Sera porque tengo unos 10 minutos tratando de que me prestes atención y tu lo único que haces es ver el jodido celular. – La miro levantando una ceja y viendo como la rubia se volvió a sumergir en su burbuja tecnológica. ¡OK! Me largo de aquí, que te ayude con las maletas tu abuela Fabray. – Se desprendió del equipaje que llevaba en sus manos y se disponía a caminar pero la rubia la detuvo

**Q:** Disculpa san, es que Jess me mando un mensaje hace poco, donde dice que no me despedí e ella como se debía y otras cosas que ni vienen al caso. – hacia una mueca de fastidio mientras le enseñaba a su amiga el mensaje.

**S:** Joder Q, no se suponía que ibas hablar con ella estos días? – le dice devolviéndole el celular a Quinn.

**Q:** Si, Hable con ella el miércoles cuando salimos, le deje en claro que me iba y esa era la despedida. – Alzo sus hombros. No se, supuse que por el drama que armo y por todo lo que había llorado había quedado todo claro entre nosotras. –Finalizo

Santana no responde, pues pudo visualizar a lo lejos, entrando al aeropuerto 2 figuras que sin duda alguna ella conocía muy bien, una era la mama de su amiga y la otra era Jessica, viendo la situación y dándose cuenta de que Quinn no se había percatado de las 2 mujeres que venían a su encuentro se le formo una sonrisa de travesura.

**S:** Hey rubia voy por un poco de agua, ¿Quieres que te compre una?- pregunto rápidamente

**Q:** No S, gracias estoy bien. – agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa el gesto de su amiga y devolvió su mirada al móvil.

**S:** Esta bien, y ¿Una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? – pregunto

**Q:** ¿pastilla para la cabeza?. – vio a la cara a su amiga para saber si era algún tipo de broma, pero la cara de la latina era seria. No san, eh No tengo dolor de cabeza. – respondió extrañada.

S: Bueno conste que te ofrecí algo para la cabeza. – La latina incremento su sonrisa de travesura al darse cuenta que ya las 2 personas estaban a pocos metros de ellas. Ya vengo. – informo a la rubia que solo le hizo un gesto con su mano ya que estaba mandando un par de mensajes.

_Les hable de mi mejor amiga no?, bueno esa es Santana López, la chica que intimida a quien se lo proponga, la chica ruda de NY, aunque tenga un carácter de mierda cuando se lo propone es una buena persona, al menos si le caes bien. Somos amigas desde que tengo uso de razón, me recuerdo que la conocí cuando en el jardín de niños me defendió de aquel estúpido y molesto chico que me jalaba constantemente mis trenzas que mi mama me hacia todas las mañanas, desde ese día nunca mas nos separamos, siempre me cuida mejor dicho nos cuidamos entre si. Cuando el viernes pasado la llame para decirle que me iría a Lima solo una serie de impropios a mi persona, me dijo que todo era mi culpa por estar consumiendo esa porquería y realmente tiene razón, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, ya estoy a 1 hora de subirme en el avión y dejar a Santana y a Judy, que por cierto dijo que vendría a despedirme pero creo que se le hizo muy apretado salir del trabajo._

**Q:** Mierda.- Murmuro al sentir que le tapaban los ojos

Adivina quien soy. – Preguntaron a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

_Y en ese mismo momento reconocí esa voz tan inconfundible, esa voz que la ultima vez que la había escuchado no paraba de sollozar, esa voz que por 2 semanas la tenia que escuchar a diario, Si 2 semanas, No soy de relaciones largas, no sirvo para eso, me gusta ser Libre, divertirme, pasar el rato, sin ataduras, pero esta persona que me esta susurrando al oído en este momento parece que no entendió mi manera de ser. _

**Q:** ¿Que haces aquí jess? – Pregunto Sin voltearse si quiera, y con un tono de voz tranquilo.

**Jess:** No lo puedo creer que así saludes a tu novia. – Dijo dolida la chica, mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos de la rubia y la sujetaba de la cadera para que se volteara.

**Q:** - Volteo. Jessica no eres mi novia, nunca fuimos novias.- manifestó mientras quitaba las manos de la chica que permanecían en su cintura.

**S:** Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la acosadora numero uno de las Fabray. – Llegaba santana con una botella de agua en la mano derecha y en la izquierda se podía ver unas tabletas de alguna aspirina.

**Jess:** ¡López! – Exclamo fastidiada.

**S:-** Rio de forma muy irónica y dijo. Diría que es un placer verte pero no me acostumbraron a mentir.

**Jess:** Mejor mantente callada, estoy hablando con mi novia.

**S:** Disculpa, tú que? Si no escuche mal, mi amiga te dijo que NUNCA fue tu novia, así que supéralo.

Quinn veía como si estuviese en un juego de tenis como las dos chicas paradas frente de ella discutían. A santana nunca le había caído bien Jess, pero la respetaba solo porque era una de las conquistas de su mejor amiga y a veces tenían que pasar algún que otro tiempo juntas, pero la chica era realmente odiosa, tan superficial, tan fastidiosa así era que santana la describía.

A lo lejos y con paso apresurado se encontraba Judy saliendo del baño de damas.

**J:** Quinny Cariño. – decía la señora con una sonrisa, pero con cara que había estado llorando.

**Q:** Mama. – suspiro y la abrazo muy fuerte.

**J:** Menos mal que llegue a tiempo, disculpa que no llegue antes, pero tu chica me mando un mensaje para que la pasara buscando y así poder despedirse de ti.

**Q:** -Su rostro se transformo, estaba enojada, y se preguntaba como carajo jessica sabia el teléfono de su madre, Porque la llamo, porque tenia esa obsesión. ¿Disculpa?, en serio hizo eso?- Pregunto alterada

**J**: Si, pero tranquila cariño, por mi no hay problema, la chica se ve que te quiere eh. – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hija, la conocía bien y sabia que a Quinn no le gustaba presentar a ninguna chica que estuviera con ella, no por nada, solo que una presentación era algo grande.

**Q**: -Respiro profundamente y volteo a donde seguía santana discutiendo con Jessica.¿ Llamaste a mi mama para que pasara por ti?.

**Jess:** -Dudo un poco en responder al ver la cara que traía la rubia. Ehhh bueno emm Si, pero no te preocupes tu madre sabe que somos parejas.- Finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa

**Q:** ¡QUE CARAJOS TE SUCEDE! – grito ya sin querer esconder el enojo

**S:** - la agarro por los hombros para que se calmara un poco. Respira Fabray respira. – Miro a Jessica e hizo un gesto desaprobatorio. Como te venia diciendo Rubia, es una Psicópata. – dijo señalando a la otra chica

**Jess**: Tú te callas Santana.

**Q:** Santana no se calla nada- Le decía y la apuntaba con su dedo índice. Escúchame bien Jessica, será mejor que te vallas, y ya.

**Jess:** No Q, si es por que llame a tu mama tranquila ok, no volverá a ocurrir pero no te molestes. – dijo un poco apenada

**Q:** ¿Qué no me moleste?. – Vio a Santana y le pregunto. Escuchaste lo que me dice, que no me moleste? – reía irónicamente mientras se iba acercando a la chica. Mira Jessica, no se que haces aquí primero que nada, segundo NO TENEMOS UNA PUTA RELACION, solo fue pasar el rato ok, te lo deje claro el miércoles o eso pensé, disculpa si en algún momento te hice pensar que esto. – Dijo señalándose a ella y a Jessica. Era una relación.

**J:** Ya chicas, ya basta. – Trato de tranquilizar el ambiente. Quinn tu vuelo saldrá dentro de poco- dijo triste

**S:** Si ya basta. Judy tiene razón. – Vio a Judy y la saludo con un gesto de su mano. Ahora creo que a Jessica le quedo claro que no tienen nada Q. - Le dijo a Quinn que estaba con su mirada fija en la otra chica. Y tu niña obsesionada es mejor que te despidas ya y te marches. – Finalizo viendo a Jessica

**Jess:** Ok. – dijo resignada. Quinn, espero que nunca me olvides porque yo nunca te olvidare. – dijo de forma dramática, la cual hizo que Santana estallara en una gran carcajada.

**Q:** En realidad estas Loca Jessica. – Dijo negando con su cabeza y viendo como la chica se alejaba de ellas.

**S:** Fabray debes ser jodidamente buena en la cama. – comento

**J:** - Carraspeo y le dio una palmada a Santana en su cabeza. Respeta señorita, que la madre de esta Fabray soy yo, y esos son comentarios inapropiados.

**S:** Disculpe- atino a decir la latina

**Q:** - Reía por el pequeño golpe que le propino su mama a su mejor amiga. Creo que llego la hora. – dijo con tristeza

**S:** Si, eso parece.

**J:** te voy a extrañar Quinny, pórtate bien, llámame cuando llegues, llámame cuando estés con tu padre, llamarme cuando llegues a su casa.- decía mientras se acercaba y le daba un gran abrazo

**S:** - Santana rodo los ojos por ver esa escena tan dramática.

**Q:** Lo hare, tranquila. – se despego de su mama y le seco algunas lagrimas con su mano.

**S:** Bueno – hizo una pausa. Espero que la pases bien rubia. – dijo tratando de no llorar pero en sus ojos se veía ya algunas lagrimas

**Q:** Ven aquí San. – abrazo fuerte a su mejor amiga, mientras a ambas se le escapaban algunas lagrimas. Te llamare más que a mi mama ok. – susurro solo para que santana escuchara y se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

**S:** Bueno basta- Dijo separándose de Quinn, Toma – le entrego la botella de agua y la pastilla-. La necesitas.

**Q:**- Recibió lo que la latina le entregaba con una sonrisa-. Por estas cosas eres mi mejor amiga San, Gracias

_Ya estoy en el avión rumbo a Ohio, quiero saber que me deparara el destino. Dejar NY es una de las peores cosas por las cuales he pasado, pero me lo busque yo eso igual. Dormiré un rato para que me haga efecto la pastilla para la cabeza que me dio San, Dios Jessica me saco de mis casillas aunque en un momento me dio un poco de pena decirle que solo había sido cuestión del momento, pero no podía mentirle y lastimarla mas. Las chicas que han estado conmigo saben que no soy de relaciones largas y JAMAS PERO JAMAS les he presentado a mi mama, eso es algo que pienso hacer cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada. _

_**Lima- Ohio. 12:45 pm.**_

Casa de Nicole. Cuarto

**N:** - Piénsalo Rach, estaríamos mas tiempo juntas. – dijo reincorporándose de su cama para ir al baño.

**R:** No se – Dudaba- lo voy a meditar este fin de semana.- decía mientras veía como Nicole volvía a recostarse a su lado

**N:** Ok, pero solo te digo que tienes un buen cuerpo, y tienes mucha destreza para ser animadora Rach, enserio deberías aceptar mis consejos.- Finalizo haciendo un puchero viendo a la morena

**R:** No hagas eso. – Reía divertida. No te prometo nada, pero quizás lo haga ¿esta bien?

**N:** Como usted diga señorita.- hizo un saludo militar y volvió a reír.

Rachel se quedo a dormir toda esa semana en casa de su mejor amiga, después de la fiesta donde Britt decidieron que las 3 pasarían esa semana juntas para contarse todas las locuras o las cosas que habían echo en las vacaciones. Pero Britt no se quedo toda la semana porque tenía que salir a visitar a una tía que había tenido un accidente, así que solo se quedaron Rachel y Nicole en aquella semana de relax.

El Silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, pero era un silencio cómodo hasta que empezó a sonar el celular de Nicole.

**N:** Rach puedes pasarme el celular, esta de tu lado de la cama.

**R:** - agarro el celular y se lo dio.

**N:** -Miro la pantalla del celular y se dio cuenta que era Britt así que atendió de inmediato. Hola britt ¿como estas?- pregunto emocionada por la llamada de su amiga

**Brit:** Hola Nicki, estoy bien. Supongo que estas con Rache verdad?

**N:** Si estamos acostadas en la cama, viendo al techo. 

**B: **Coloca el alta voz, la quiero saludar. 

**N: **Ok, dame un momento. – Coloco el celular a mitad de la cama y lo puso en alta voz. Listo Britt, habla 

**B:** Rach, Holaaaaaaa- sonaba emocionada.

**R****:** Hola Britt. – respondía con la misma emoción.

**N:** Hey- se quejo. Me pondré celosa eh. Brit porque a mi no me saludaste así tan efusiva. – Pregunto con tono triste- chistoso.

Rachel empezó a reír al ver la cara que ponía Nicole y escuchar como Britany no sabia que decir.

**R****:** Bueno listo, tranquila Britt, Nicki solo estaba bromeando.

**N:** Ajan si. Si. – dijo cruzándose de Brazos.

**B****:** Ummm chicas, llegare mañana sábado y me preguntaba si podríamos ir a desayunar juntas. – dijo con ilusión.

**N:** No se, tengo que pensarlo. – respondió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel para que supiera que estaba bromeando.

**B:** ¿Pero porque?- Dijo con tono triste.

Nicole se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada, pues se imaginaba a Brit haciendo pucheros en ese instante y le daba mucha ternura cuando hacia ese gesto la rubia, en cambio Rachel estaba negando con su cabeza al ver la risa de Nicole.

**N:** Porque me sentiría muy mal si al llegar saludaras a Rach con mucho amor y a mí me saludaras sin mas. 

**B:** No, no, Nickiiiiiiiii dale, no te pongas así, tu sabes que te quiero. -Hizo una pausa y pregunto. Podemos ir a desayunar mañana y pasar el día las tres juntas, así como las tres mosqueteras. POR FAVOR- Dijo finalmente para convencer a Nicole

**R:**- Carraspeo un poco y dijo. Tranquila Britt, claro que mañana desayunaremos juntas y pasaremos el día como las 3 mosqueteras. ¿No es así Nicki?

**N:** Claro que es así, Una para todas y todas para una. Además Britt si me saludas mañana como se debe, te podría contar algo muy importante 

**B****:** SIIII- se escucho un gritito de felicidad por parte de la rubia

**N:** eso pensé. Bueno nos vemos mañana eh. ¿Pasamos por ti?

**B:** Si, a las 9 estaria bien.

**R**: Ok, entonces hasta mañana Britt.

**B:** Chao chicas. – se escucho un sonoro beso por el teléfono y luego colgó.

**R:** Que le contaras a Britt. – pregunto curiosa Rachel a Nicole que se paraba de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

**N:** Ummm, es algo en lo que necesito su ayuda. – dijo con media sonrisa, sabiendo que Rachel no se quedaría con esa duda.

**R:** Yo te puedo ayudar

**N:** Tu solo tendrás que decidir.

**R:** ¿Cómo? –Pregunto extrañada mientras también se ponía sus zapatos y acomodaba su ropa

**N: **Si- Respondió. Mañana Britt y yo te convenceremos para que entres a las animadoras con nosotras. – dijo sin mas, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto sin voltear a ver a la morena.

**R:** Estas loca si piensas que me convencerán tan rápido- gritaba para que su amiga la escuchara.

**N:** Ya veras- grito. Ahora baja, vamos por unos helados.


	3. Un café

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, /Todo es ficción/ **

**Sábado Lima- Ohio. 7. 35 am**

_Hoy me desperté muy temprano para hacer mis ejercicios como todos los días, Nicole se quedo a dormir en casa, tuvo la maravillosa idea de querer pasar tiempo con mis padres, siempre ha tenido esa conexión con ellos y mis padres la adoran, a veces creo que confían mas en ella que en mi misma cuando salimos a divertirnos, bueno aunque admito que yo también confió mas en ella que en mis propios actos en ocasiones. Les estaba contando que me desperté y fui primero a la cocina para poder ingerir algo antes de salir a dar la vuelta a la cuadra, agarre mi agua mineral y una manzana para el camino, me coloque una de mis licras negras que me llegan hasta la rodilla y una franela blanca con pequeños detalles de corazones rotos, es una de mis camisetas de ejercicios favoritas tengo que decirles, pues es muy cómoda y siempre me da buena suerte, mas en los días como hoy que iba a necesitar mucha porque a mi querida amiga que esta justamente en mi habitación durmiendo plácidamente se le ocurrió la idea de que yo ingresara a las porristas, no se como se le ocurrió semejante idea, supongo que el viaje a NY si que la cambio un poco._

_Salí de casa con los audífonos en mis oídos y la música de Barbra Streisand a todo volumen, eso realmente me relajaba. Trote por unos 45 min aproximadamente y fui saludando a cada una de las personas que caminaban a mi alrededor, sentía que hoy seria un buen día a pesar de todo o quizás era esa adrenalina que me da cuando se que ya se aproxima el día de volver a clases del club Glee y este año mi meta era clara, Reclutar personas lo suficientemente buenas para así poder ganar las regionales, para luego finalmente ir a las Nacionales y concretarnos campeones, para tener otra buena referencia en mi currículo cuando me presente en NY y ser una estrella de Broadway, si señor este año nada ni nadie me podrá quitar la atención que tengo para cumplir mi meta, esas también fueron una de las razones por las cuales disidí empezar soltera mi año escolar. _

**8:30 am**

Entre al cuarto y como era de esperarme allí estaba durmiendo cual ángel que no rompe ni un plato mi mejor amiga.

**R: **Nicki despierta – susurro para no alterar a la chica, la cual solo se removió un poco

**R:** Nicki tenemos que salir con Britt recuérdalo – volvió a susurrar, pero no tuvo suerte, pensaba que quizás su camisa de la suerte no estaba funcionando.

**R:** Nicole te juro que si no te levantas ahora mismo de la cama ni siquiera voy a pensar en unirme a las porristas ¿Entendiste? – dijo elevando un poco su voz. Pero fue suficiente para que la chica de ojos claros se despertara en 2 segundos y pusiera marcha al baño.

**N:** Carajos Rachel la próxima vez levántame como la gente normal, no es necesario que me gritaras. – se quejaba ya saliendo del baño, con su cara lavada y usando todavía su Pijama.

**R:** ¿Disculpa? – se hizo la ofendida. Yo trate de despertarte de la manera mas dulce y tú parecías una piedra.

**N:** Bueno no es mi culpa tratar de recuperar un poco de mi sueño. – decía encogiéndose de los hombros

**R:** Deja de quejarte, vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras. – miro su reloj, mientras sacaba su toalla de baño para alistarse.

Nicole la veía con el seño fruncido, no entendía como ella la apuraba y apenas se iba a bañar la morena.

**N:** ¿A donde crees que vas Rach? – dijo antes que Rachel pudiera entrar a el baño

**R:** A bañarme. – la miro como si fuera obvio

**N:** No, no te da tiempo. – respondió poniéndose en la puerta del baño trancándole el paso.

**R:** No juegues Nicole, estoy sudada, necesito un baño. – Trataba de mover a su amiga pero le era imposible, aunque Nicole parecía frágil, los años y ejercicios de las porristas la mantenían en un muy buen estado físico y con una fuerza inminente.

**N:** ¡No! – Exclamo. No nos dará tiempo.

**R:** Oh vamos! Dale nicki enserio ya estaría lista si tu no me estuvieses trancando el paso.

**N:** Exacto, ya perdiste tiempo valioso hablando o discutiendo aquí conmigo así que vamos. – dijo agarrando a Rachel de sus hombros y sentándola en la cama, mientras ella se cambiaba rápidamente. Y para que sepas, esta es mi venganza por despertarme como lo hiciste. – reía divertida mientras salía de la habitación y escuchaba como Rachel decía que se las pagaría.

_Después de ir por Britt, la cual nos esperaba puntualmente a las 9 de la mañana a las afueras de su casa, nos dirigimos a aquella cafetería que tanto nos gusta a las tres. Al llegar nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, si esa mesa hablara y contara todas las cosas que en ella hemos conversado pff no terminaría jamás. La cafetería por suerte para ser un día sábado no esta muy llena que digamos, solo veo a unas 10 personas incluyéndonos a nosotras y lo bueno de eso es que Britt podrá gritar de emoción y yo no tendré que esconder mi cabeza apenada por las locuras que mis amigas están acostumbradas. _

**9: 15 Am **

**B: **Ummm pediremos lo de siempre no? – pregunta antes de dirigirse a la mesera

Si. – responden a la vez Rachel y Nicole

Britt empieza a mover frenéticamente las manos para que la chica que se encarga de atender por fin la note y se acerque a la mesa de las chicas.

Buenos Días, en que le podemos servir.

**R:** Ohhh Vamos Lena, no hagas como si no nos conocieras, somos compañeras de clase. – Dice Rachel sonriendo a la pelirroja que las atiende.

**N:** Hola Lena, buenos Días. – saluda con una sonrisa y una mirada algo confusa a los ojos de Rachel y de Britt que veían atentas

**L:** Chicas es mi lugar de trabajo y tengo que atender a la clientela como se merece, no puedo saludarlas así como así. – les dice disimuladamente mirando a la caja donde su jefe la esta observando. Necesito que pidan y me dejen hacer mi trabajo porque mi jefe me esta viendo. – saco su bolígrafo de la chaqueta y empezó a marcar algo en su una libreta pequeña de bolsillo.

**B:** Queremos tres ensaladas de frutas, Unas tostadas con mermelada y ummm. – Pensó un momento mientras veía un punto fijo en el techo. Ajan zumo de jugo de Naranja quiero yo. – y vio a sus amigas para que hablaran

**N:** Yo quiero también de Naranja.

**R:** A mi me traes uno de Fresas. – Finalizo con una sonrisa a la chica, la cual anoto y salió a llevar el papel hasta el mostrador.

**Lima- Ohio 9:30 am**

_Tengo aproximadamente 30 minutos con los ojos abiertos y no me he movido de la cama, no porque tenga sueño o porque tenga flojera, solo es que no se como comenzar mi día aquí en este pueblo. Ayer al llegar de NY me recibió Russel en el aeropuerto junto a el venia una chica que podría pasar fácilmente como mi hermana, en un momento pensé que Russel se había vuelto un hombre generoso y había adoptado a esa linda joven pero NO, mi sorpresa fue cuando al salir del aeropuerto y entrar a su auto me dijera "Hija, te presento a Franci, Mi novia" , mi cara quedo sin acción, creo que pase unos segundos sin recibir oxigeno en mi cerebro, no sabia como tragar esa noticia, como una joven de que? 24 años a lo mucho tiene a su lado a un hombre que tiene 50 años?. Rápidamente luego de que pudiera digerir un poco la noticia le dije "Pobre de ella" y reí de forma irónica sin prestar atención a lo que Russel estaba gritando en esos momentos, Porque si, el hombre seguía igual de gritón que siempre. Me coloque mis audífonos, saque mi cámara y comencé a tomarle fotos a todo lo que captara mi atención. Menos mal que llegue muy cansada del vieje y fue la excusa perfecta para encerrarme en este cuarto que Russel modifico para mi, veo que tiene un toque juvenil, me imagino que su novia lo ayudo y quiero decirles algo, la mujer esta realmente formidable, "Viejo suertudo" resople y me quede dormida, no sin antes llamar a mama y a San para informarles que todo estaba "Bajo control". _

_Escucho sonidos provenientes de la planta de abajo, me imagino que es Russel y Franci haciendo de la familia feliz, así que creo que saldré para conocer este lugar un poco mas y esperar el día lunes para comenzar mi verdadero desafío, el nuevo instituto. _

**Rus:** Buenos Días hija. – dijo el hombre al ver a la rubia bajar las escaleras, vestida con una franela blanca y unos pantalones desteñidos, su cabello rosa y unos lentes sobre su cabeza, también cargaba su cámara colgando de su cuello.

**Q:** Buenas Russel. – respondió pasando directamente a la cocina sin siquiera dirigirla la mirada un segundo a el y a Franci que estaban en la mesa desayunando.

**Rus:** -Se levanto de la mesa no sin antes disculparse con su novia para ir a la cocina y hablar con Quinn. No vas a desayunar con nosotros. – pregunto una vez estando en la cocina y ver a la rubia tomando un poco de agua.

**Q:** No gracias, prefiero salir y conocer un poco. – Dejo el vaso de agua y agarro una manzana que estaba en la barra y la mordió. Ya con esto he desayunado no te preocupes.

**Russ:** ¿Cómo vas a salir si no conoces muy bien la zona si quiera?

**Q:** La camioneta tiene GPS no?

**Russ**: Si

**Q:** Pues no me voy a perder entonces. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y observando por primera vez del día a su padre.

**Russ:** No te voy a prestar la camioneta Quinn. – le dijo muy tranquilo.

**Q:** Pues en ese caso. – dio otra mordida a su manzana. Creo que si deberías preocuparte, porque seguramente me perderé.

**Russ:** Si quieres podemos ir los 3 juntos y Franci y yo te enseñamos un poco el lu. –no termino porque fue interrumpido por su hija.

**Q:** Por favor Russel, conmigo no tienes que ser el modelo de Padre que nunca fuiste, si quieres que me quede aquí debes darme mi espacio y mis tiempos, porque ahora mismo no estoy preparada para pasar ni 20 minutos junto a ti y tu noviecita.

**Russ**: Quinn respétame y respeta a Franci!

**Q:** Respeta tu entonces mis tiempos y mis espacios.

**Russ: **¿A dónde iras si te doy la camioneta?

**Q:** No se Russel, si quieres te llamo cuando me decida donde parar.

**Russ:** Ok! – exclamo vencido, salió de la cocina y fue a la planta de arriba.

Quinn salió de la cocina degustando su manzana hasta que una voz la hizo ver hasta donde se encontraba la novia de su padre.

**F:** Hola Quinn, buenos días. – dijo la joven que se encontraba con un pijama muy revelador y su pelo oscuro suelto.

**Q:** Hey. –sonrió. Buenos días.

**F:** vas a salir. – Pregunto, poniéndose de pie y situándose de frente a la rubia.

**Q:** - No pudo dejar de ver el cuerpo de aquella joven y con una sonrisa picara le respondió. Si eso parece, voy a dar unas vueltas y conocer el lugar.

**F:** Espero no te pierdas, seria una pena. – Dándose cuenta como la miraba la rubia le guiño el ojo y volvió a su asiento al sentir los pasos de Russel por las escaleras.

Quinn quedo helada, acaso la novia de su padre sabia que a ella le gustaban las chicas?, ¿Por qué le había guiñado el ojo? ¿Por qué seria una pena si se perdiera? Esas y mas interrogantes eran las que Quinn Fabray se hacia mientras seguía mordiendo su manzana. Una vez que hablo con Russel y le prometió que lo llamaría en cuanto estacionara la dejo salir.

_Prendí la Hummer de Russel y me puse en marcha a donde el destino me llevara, sola yo, mi cámara, mi música y yo. Dedo decir que le mentí a Russel en realidad tengo mucha hambre así que será mejor encontrar una cafetería lo antes posible para poder tomarme un café y desayunar como es debido. _

**10:10 am **

_Después de unos 15 minutos sin saber a donde dirigirme vi una cafetería, era perfecta, no había mucha gente en aquel lugar, estacione en la acera de al frente y camine unos pasos, en eso sonó mi celular y atendí de inmediato porque era Santana. _

**S: **Rubia rebelde ¿como estas?. – Se escuchaba a santana recién despierta

**Q:** Wuaaoo, esto es un alago! ¿Soy lo primero que llamas al despertar López?- dijo burlándose de santana.

**S:** En realidad solo llamaba para decirte que estoy desnuda después de una noche de sexo salvaje con Jessica_._ – dijo muy tranquila.

**Q:** ¿Qué?-Grito sorprendida sin poder creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, todavía estaba parada afuera de aquella cafetería.

**S:** Tampoco me rompas los tímpanos Quinn. – respondió molesta. Y bueno solo tenía curiosidad por saber que fue lo que te hizo permanecer con esta acosadora por dos semanas. 

**Q:** ¿Y lo averiguaste?

**S:** Fíjate tu que hace unos trucos con su leng…

**Q:** Ya cállate asquerosa. -Dijo riendo. Espero que no empiece a acosarte a ti ahora. – Entraba sin prestarle atención por donde caminaba, fijando su vista a la cámara que encendía.

**S:** Ni lo digas, aunque yo si fui clara con ella no como tu que… - Fue interrumpida

**Q:** Mierda, mierda, mierda mi cámara, Fíjate por donde caminas- se escuchaba el tono enojado. San te llamo luego. – no espero respuesta del otro lado y colgó.

**10: 00 Am Cafetería. **

**B:** Si rach, anda di que si, podríamos pasar mucho mas tiempo juntas. – Decía mientras bebía su zumo de jugo de naranja y miraba con cara de suplica a la morena.

**R:** Dije que lo pensare. – hizo una pausa. Además este año solo tengo una meta que cumplir.

**N:** Hay por dios no me vengas con eso de que quieres reunir gente para el club Glee.

**R:** Pues si, esa es mi meta y ganar las nacionales también. – Dijo con ilusión.

**B:** Y si hacemos un trato? – pregunto dulcemente britt.

¿Un trato? – Preguntaron en unisonido Rachel y Nicole.

**B:** SI- Las miro un segundo y volvió su mirada al jugo que estaba degustando. Podemos unirnos al Glee y llevar a otras animadoras y entonces tu. – dijo señalando a Rachel. Podrás unirte a nosotras las porristas. –Finalizo con una sonrisa

**N:** No, NO- espeto

**R:** -Sonrió como niña que esta apunto de cometer una travesura. Tu idea Britt es una idea Brillante, además pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntas.

**N:** No, me niego a esa idea, NO.

**B:** Oh claro que si Nicki, tu tocas muy bien el piano. – recordó

**R**: Si y cantas muy bien. – dijo Rachel

**N:** No

**R:** Entonces yo no me uno a las porristas. – respondió y se cruzo de brazos.

**B:** Nicole. – dijo en un tono alto y la señalo. Tu y yo nos uniremos al club Glee, quieras o no, tenemos que ayudar a Rach a conseguir su meta.- Nicole solo la miro con la boca abierta pues nunca había escuchado a Britani autoritaria. Y Tú- señalo a Rachel. Vas a unirte a las porristas porque somos tus mejores amigas y te lo estamos pidiendo, quedo claro. –Finalizo mirando de forma dura a las dos chicas que estaban frente a ella con sus rostros desencajados.

**R:** Ok. –Fue todo lo que pudo articular Rachel.

**N:** -Nicole solo asintió y seguía mirando a Britt que ya había vuelto a embozar una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Unos minutos después las chicas ya habían terminado sus desayunos, pero Britt quiso ir al baño y Nicole la acompaño mientras que Rachel se ofreció a ir a pagar la cuenta y esperar en el carro a las chicas.

_Después de ver el lado autoritario de Britt no seguimos hablando del tema, en realidad nos asusto verla así, pude ver en los Ojos de Nicole una pisca de miedo y me dio mucha risa pero me aguante la carcajada, yo también sentía que mis ojos reflejaban lo mismo. _

_Por fin me voy a mi casa a relajarme y darme una buena ducha de agua caliente, la necesito ahora que mi nuevo año escolar comienza en tan solo unos días y ya tengo tantas cosas por hacer. Fui a la caja y salde la cuenta, pedí un café para el camino, mi atención estaba en el celular que en esos momentos recibía un mensaje de Finn pidiéndome para vernos hoy, cuando fui a responderle aquel mensaje sentí como tropezaba con alguien y mi café se desparramaba sobre una hermosa cámara que estaba colgando en su cuello. _

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda mi cámara, fíjate por donde caminas.

**R:** Yo, yo lo siento.

**No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino.**

**Hola bueno tercer capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Nicole en mi imaginación es Julia Volkova, una de las integrantes de t.A.T.u. **

**Sin mas espero sus comentarios =) **


	4. Disculpas,Los siento,Sonrisas

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, /Todo es ficción/ **

**Q:** Mierda, Mierda, Mierda mi cámara, fíjate por donde caminas.

**R:** Yo, yo lo siento. – titubeo nerviosa y agachándose para agarrar su celular que había caído al suelo.

**Q:** Mi ropa, mi cámara, Dios! – Exclamaba frustrada sin ver a todavía a la chica con la que había tropezado.

_No podía creer la mala suerte que tenia esa mañana, primero Nicole que no me dejo bañar después de mi rutina y ahora por lo que noto tendré que pagarle una cámara a esta chica que solo dice impropios, definitivamente mi camisa de la suerte esta mañana no me estaba funcionando._

_Tengo miedo de verla, creo que me golpeara o algo así, ¿Por qué tardan tanto Nicole y Britt de salir del baño? Necesito ayuda. _

**R: **Oye de verdad lo siento mucho no fue. – Por fin alzo la vista y vio a aquella chica con pelo rosa y ojos Avellaneda que la dejaron completamente sumergidos en ello. Disculpa.- fue lo que salió de su boca

**Q:** -Miro a aquella morena de Grandes ojos chocolates y cabello hermoso negro, visualizo rápidamente su cuerpo y solo pensó una cosa. Perfecta. – Dijo en susurro sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos chocolates

**R:** ¿Cómo?

**Q:** AH disculpa fue mi culpa, venia distraída con el móvil

**R:** No, no fue mi culpa tenia que ver por donde estaba caminando, fue mi falta. – Vio la cámara de la rubia que estaba completamente mojada de café. Oh por Dios tu cámara, lo siento

**Q:** No te preocupes de verdad, igual iba a comprar otra. – tomo la cámara y le dijo. Estaba vieja. – Mintió

**R:** Igual. – dijo avergonzada y bajando la mirada. Arruine tu ropa, discúlpame

**Q:** Hey. – la llamo para que alzara la cara y dio resultado. Tranquila ok, fue culpa de ambas, deja de pedir disculpas. – Le regalo una sonrisa. Déjame comprarte otro café esta bien.

**R:** No como crees! – Decía apenada

**Q:** Insisto- la miro y le regalo otra sonrisa al ver que la morena movía su cabeza en negativa a su petición. Oye, si no dejas que te compre el café, me sentiré entonces mal. – Sin esperar que la morena dijera nada fue hasta la caja y hablo con el chico que estaba atendiendo.

Buenos días, me dice su pedido. – habla l chico de la caja.

**Q:** Buenas, me da un croissant y dos cafés. – Hizo una pausa y vio a la morena que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella mirando el suelo todavía apenada. Oye ¿como quieres el café?- pregunto gentilmente sin quitar su sonrisa.

**R:** Cappuccino. –susurra mientras levanta la vista y ve los ojos Avellaneda de aquella chica a la cual le había arruinado su cámara y su hermosa camisa blanca.

**Q:** -Asintió y volvió su vista al chico que esperaba. Ambos Cappuccino, Gracias.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos y el pedido estaba listo y pagado por Quinn.

**R:** Gracias. –Dijo recibiendo el café

**Q:** Es mi forma de disculparme por el mal rato de hace unos momentos.

**R:** Oye lo de tu cámara si me dejas la pago y… -Fue interrumpida por la chica.

**Q:** No te preocupes, ya te dije que no serbia y estaba vieja.- La miro y camino hasta la acera junto con Rachel. Bueno me tengo que ir. – hizo una seña a su ropa. Tengo que volver a casa a cambiarme, Un placer… -Estiro su mano para despedirse y de una vez saber el nombre de aquella morena de largas piernas.

**R:** Rachel, me llamo Rachel. – Tomo la mano de la chica. Tu?

**Q:** Yo soy Qui… -No pudo seguir porque su celular sonó y cuando vio era su padre. Disculpa debo irme. –Soltó la mano de Rachel y camino hasta la camioneta ya hablando con Russel.

Rachel se quedo parada viendo como la chica de cabello rosa, sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos aun mas perfectos iban abriendo paso hasta la camioneta que estaba al otro lado de la calle. No paso mucho tiempo y sintió como sus amigas le hablaban

**B:** ¿Que te paso Rach?- Dijo la bailarina al ver a su amiga con rastros de café en sus zapatos y en su camisa pequeñas gotas.

Nicole se le quedo mirando a Rachel cuestionando con su mirada esperando una respuesta, al no ver que su amiga reaccionaba miro a donde Rachel estaba con la vista fija.

**N:** ¿Qué pasa Rach, te gusta la camioneta o que?- Comento divertida viendo como la camioneta se perdía por las calles de Lima.

**R:**- Por fin reaccionando y viendo a Britt con cara de preocupación y a Nicole con cara divertida pregunto. ¿Qué, Que paso?- dijo poniéndose en marcha al auto.

**N:** ¿Qué te pasa a ti es la pregunta?

**B:** SI Rach, que te paso porque tienes manchas de café en los zapatos y en tu camisa. – pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de sus amigas.

**R:** ¿Qué?- Pregunto y se detuvo a observar su camisa y sus zapatos.

**N:** YUUJUUU ¿ni te habías dado cuenta?- Cuestiono a su amiga parándose frente a ella para mirarla. A ver Rachel, que ocurrió en nuestra ausencia al baño?

**R:** Nada- dijo tímidamente y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café que había sido comprado por aquella misteriosa chica de cabello rosa.

**B:** No tienes cara de que te pase nada. Dijo rápidamente Britt. Es mas – La miro de pies a Cabeza y volvió a hablar. Tienes algo distinto, no se, un brillo en tus ojos. –Finalizo y volvió a caminar como si nada

Las otras dos chicas solo se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña, Nicole no le veía nada extraño a Rachel solo esos rastros de café y bueno también vio lo distraída que estaba en esos momentos la morena.

Rachel por su lado caminaba detrás de Britt, pensando en como la bailarina podía intuir esas cosas, si ella no demostró nada raro, bueno eso era lo que ella trataba de hacer. Se montaron las 3 en el auto Rachel de copiloto, Nicle conducía y Britt en la parte trasera como si nada, tarareando las canciones que la radio proporcionaba. El camino a la casa de la bailarina fue en silencio, se despidieron y luego Nicole y Rachel salieron a casa de esta ultima.

**N:** Sana y salva en su casa- sonrió Nicole mientras detenía el auto frente a la casa Berry.

**R:** Gracias Nicki.

**N:** Espera.- detuvo a Rachel por su brazo al ver que Salía del auto.

**R:** ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto cerrando nuevamente la puerta del auto

**N:** ¿Qué te paso en la Cafetería en nuestra ausencia? .Pregunta suavemente con una sonrisa picara al ver el sonrojo automático que tenia la morena a su lado.

**R:** Me tropecé con una chica y mi café se derramo por su camisa y una cámara que tenia. – dijo recordando el momento. Me grito pe…

**N:** ¿TE GRITO?.- dijo alterada. ¿Cómo que te grito?.

**R:** - sonrió al ver lo alterada que se había puesto su mejor amiga. Cálmate fiera. –Bromeo. Me grito pero luego se disculpo y me compro otro café. –Y levanto su mano donde tenía el café. Fue amable después de que yo le dañara su cámara y su ropa.

**N:** Ajan Yyy… Dijo divertida esperando que la morena dijera algo mas.

**R:** Y que?. – dijo sonriendo. Solo fue amable nada más.

**N:** Ok, y por esa amabilidad era tu tonta sonrisa al nosotras salir del café. – Pensó un poco. Claro, ya caigo, No te gustaba la camioneta, Te gustaba la chica que iba en ella no es así?- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

**R:** No se de que hablas, ni de que camioneta, ni de que tonta sonrisa. Mejor me voy porque tengo que bañarme para preparar todo para el Lunes, ya sabes tengo que ingresar mi primer día de porrista con buen pie, nunca me ha gustado comenzar algo mal, sabes que soy muy responsable con todas estas cosas y mas con la escuela. – Rachel cambiaba de tema y Nicole solo sonreía al ver como Rachel divagaba, y ella conocía muy bien a la morena, sabía que cuando eso ocurría era porque algo más había detrás.

**N:** Jajajaja Ok Ok, ya deja de cambiar de tema, mejor anda a bañarte. – puso cara graciosa burlándose de su amiga.

**R:** Chao, mala.- Se despidió y salió del auto.

**N:** -Antes de arrancar rumbo a su casa, bajo el vidrio y le grito a Rachel. Que te quede claro que averiguare de tu chica misteriosa Rachel Berry. – Soltó una sonara carcajada al ver a la morena levantar su dedo medio y entrar a la casa.

Rachel ingreso a su casa y saludo a sus padres que se encontraban viendo una película, subió después de 15 minutos de conversar con los señores Berry, llego a su cuarto y fue directo a darse esa ducha que tanto necesitaba y anhelaba, tendría tiempo para relajarse y pensar en aquella chica.

* * *

**Actualizo este capitulo corto pero el próximo será largo y explicare algunas cosas.. **

**Habra Faberry. Y FaNicko? **

**Sin mas espero sus comentarios =) **


	5. Vamos

**Sábado 10:25 am.**

**R:** Rachel, me llamo Rachel. ¿Tu?

**Q:** Yo soy Qui… Disculpa debo irme._ – Ojala sea importante Russel _

Camino un poco y contesto la llamada de Russel mientras subía a la camioneta, dejaba el café en la porta vasos y dejaba el croissant en el puesto de acompañante.

**Q****:** Si Russel ¿dime?- atendía mientras miraba a donde estaba Rachel todavía.

**Russ****:** Estaba preocupado Quinn, dijiste que llamarías al llegar a tu lugar y ya pasaron 30 min y no recibía señales tuyas. –Se escuchaba preocupado

**Q:** No te preocupes ya voy a casa, voy saliendo de la cafetería. – Vio el nombre que estaba en una pancarta. Pistacho se llama, ¿sabes cuál es?.

**Russ****:** Si se cuál es, estas cerca de casa, te espero, tenemos que hablar.- Corto la llamada sin esperar replicas por parte de la chica.

**Q:** ¿Hablar?... –Se quedó pensando unos momentos y arranco la camioneta, no sin antes volver a ver a la morena que estaba con otras dos chicas las cuales supuso eran sus amigas.

_Wuaoo eres hermosa Rachel, muy hermosa. Algo bueno tenía que salir de este viaje al menos ya sé a dónde venir a desayunar y ver si la suerte está conmigo para volver a coincidir contigo. Esos ojos son tan expresivos, y sus piernas son tan perfectas, que me importa la cámara lo importante fue que tropezamos y te conocí… Por otro lado espero que Russel no se le ocurra nada para cambiar mi estado de ánimo, debería estar molesta pero me siento feliz, esto no está bien, solo se su nombre y ya cambia hasta mi ánimo?, definitivamente eso no está bien. Es hermosa realmente hermosa. Yaaa Quinn Fabray que pasa?, solo es una chica, puede ser que solo este así porque es la primera que conozco en este pueblo, pero sus amigas no estaban nada mal, bueno de lejos son unos bombones, Dios como me voy a divertir en Lima._

Ah Quinn solo le costaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a su casa y ver a su padre que estaba en el Living esperándola con una gran sonrisa, y eso la puso tensa por un momento, claro Russel nunca sonreía y ahora lo estaba haciendo algo estaba pasando.

**Q:** Hola- dijo tímidamente entrando al Living y viendo a la novia de su papa sentada hablando por teléfono un poco emocionada.

**Russ:** Quinn que te paso en tu ropa? – pregunto al ver el estado en la que la camisa de la chica venia manchada de café.

Q: Un pequeño accidente en la cafetería. – Vio como su Padre habría los ojos impresionado. Tranquilo no fue grave, solo tropecé con una hermosa chica.- Dijo mientras tomaba del café ue tenía en sus manos y se sentaba frente a su padre.

**Russ:** ¿Te montaste así a la camioneta?.¿La manchaste?- pregunto preocupado

**Q:**-Quinn rodo los ojos y do un mordisco a su desayuno para después contestarle. No Russel tu querida camioneta está en perfecto estado, justo como me la entregaste.

**Russ:** Ufff Ok. –aliviado.

Quinn se levantó de repente para ir a cambiarse a su habitación pero su papa la tomo del brazo para sentarla y hablar.

**Russ:** Hija, tengo dos noticias que darte. – dijo emocionado.

**Q:** Te escucho. – no se veía el interés en el tono empleado por la rubia pero dentro tenia curiosidad.

**Russ:** - vio a su novia que seguía sumergida en aquella charla telefónica y volvió su mirada a Quinn. Sabes que tengo un proyecto que quiero concretar aquí en Lima, y necesitaba un socio de confianza. – decía despacio viendo la cara de confusión de la rubia. Te preguntaras que tiene que ver esto contigo no?

**Q:** Eso mismo me pregunto Russel.

**Russ:** Dime papa, Quinn. – protesto el hombre.

**Q:** Russel – Levanto una ceja. No puedes esperar que después de tantos años sin verte pretendas que te llame Papa.

**Russ:** Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez Quinn

**Q:** Solo llevo un día y Medio aquí, no puedo ver un cambio de un día a otro, por los momentos solo te puedo ofrecer llamarte Russel. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otro trago a su café.

Resoplo frustrado porque sabia que tenia que esforzarse para poder ganar la confianza de su hija nuevamente o quizás ganarse esa confianza que nunca tuvieron, el estaba decidido ha esta vez ser un buen padre y mas con la noticia que le tenia que dar a la rubia.

**Russ: **Bueno esta bien. – respondió viendo a Quinn comer su desayuno. Te estaba diciendo que necesitaba un socio de confianza para mi proyecto y quería preguntarte que piensas de Julio López el padre de Santana. – Finalizo con una sonrisa

Quinn lo miro un poco extrañada pues el papa de Santana y Russel casi no se hablaban cuando vivía en NYC y ahora lo quería de socio? Todo era confuso en la cabeza de Quinn, además que el papa de San era uno de los doctores mas prestigiosos de NY y meterse en negocios con Russel no lo necesitaba.

**Q:** ¿Quieres hacer negocios con el señor López?- Pregunto extrañada.

**Russ:** No, en realidad Ya hice negocios con Julio. – hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír esperando la respuesta de Quinn.

**Q: **¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar.

**Russ:** Como lo oyes, tu madre y yo últimamente estamos comunicándonos constantemente y le explique esta idea de crear un lugar de entretenimiento para los jóvenes, donde no solo jueguen Bolos si no también sea una discoteca después de cierta hora, pero necesitaba un socio y tu mama me hablo de que Julio quería hacer algunas inversiones así que hablamos y quedamos en que trabajaríamos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?.

**Q:** Ess esss Perfecto, quiero decir el señor López es como un padre para mi. – Dijo emocionada sin pensar lo que decía.

**Russ:** -Por dentro sentía un poco de tristeza pero entendía que julio se había convertido en la figura masculina que Quinn necesito en esos momentos. Me alegro que te guste hija.

En ese momento llego Franci emocionada y sentándose en las piernas de Russel regalándole una mirada a Quinn que la rubia no entendió bien.

**F:** Veo que no te perdiste Q- Dijo y le guiño nuevamente el ojo.

**Q:** Sssi. – contesto nerviosa y viendo a otro lado.

**Russ:** La otra noticia es que Franci. – hizo una pausa para mirar a su novia que asintió contenta. Franci quiere hacerte un regalo Quinn, ella pensó en ir hoy mismo los tres a ver un carro en la concesionaria donde trabaja para dártelo y asi tengas como moverte en Lima.

**Q:** ¿Qué? – su cara de sorpresa hizo que su padre y Franci reían

**F:** Si Q, hoy a tu querido padre – Lo miro negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a la rubia. Le dio un ataque cuando te dio la camioneta y como pediste que quisieras tu espacio pensé que teniendo tu propio auto podrías ir y venir cuando gustes. – Le dio una sonrisa a la rubia.

Quinn al principio no acepto, pues veía algo raro en aquel "Regalo" por parte de Franci, después de que Russel le insistiera y le dijera que si no lo quería como un regalo de Franci si no que el lo comprara de su bolsillo y se lo diera, la rubia acepto, ella no le quería deber nada a la novia de su padre y tampoco quería malos entendidos en un futuro.

_Mi fin de semana paso "Volando" por así decirlo, después de que Russel el sábado me dijera que me compraría un auto fuimos a verlo esa tarde, y finalmente me decidí por algo pequeño aunque mi papa insistía en comprarme algo elegante y costoso para que todos supieran que yo era una Fabray pero yo le dije que no, que el auto tendría que ser justamente como yo soy, como me considero, humilde sin pretender parecer mas que nadie, no cambiaria mis ideales solo por ser nueva en un lugar y porque Russel sea conocido en Lima como un Magnate en los negocios, a mi me daba igual eso. El domingo Salí a dar unas vueltas y pare en la misma cafetería que el día anterior con la esperanza de ver a Rachel pero no fue, así que fui a el centro comercial y vi diferentes tipos de cámaras pero ninguna llego a convencerme y no compre nada, pase la tarde en casa con mi guitarra y hablando por teléfono con Santana, a la cual le comente lo del negocio que pretendían hacer Russel y su Padre, pero ella solo me dijo que le parecía buena la idea y enseguida cambio de tema, no le di importancia y hablamos de trivialidades por al menos 4 horas, terminamos de hablar, me di un baño y me acosté, pensando en que mañana seria mi primer día en el Mckinley. _

**Lunes. Lima- Ohio 7:45.**

Primer día de clases y ya Rachel salía de su casa para montarse en su mini coper color rosa e ir directo al instituto, aunque su primera clase comenzaba a las 8: 40 am, tenia que ir hablar con la entrenadora Sue para hacer la prueba y entrar a las porristas tal cual lo había acordado con Brittany y con Nicole. En el camino llamo a Nicole

**N: **Pequeña madrugadora, a que se debe tu llamada?-__

**R****: **Pequeña dormilona te recuerdo que hoy es lunes y comenzamos las clases. Así que despierta o llegaras tarde.

**N: **Sabes que mi primera clase comienza a las 9:30 no?

**R:** ¿Cómo?- sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. ¿No tenemos el mismo horario?

**N: **Lamento decirle señorita drama que no, pero si no me equivoco Britt si tiene el mismo que tu.

**R:** Porque no me informaste de eso Nicole. – le reclamo

**N****:** ¿Informarte de que Rach?

**R:** De tu cambio de horario de que mas… Quedamos en que este año pasaríamos las tres mosqueteras más tiempo juntas. 

**N:** - Se escucho su risa por el celular. Disculpa Rach, pero no pude inscribir en el horario de ustedes porque acuérdate que llegue tarde de mis vacaciones y cuando por fin me inscribí solo me quedo este horario de ahora. Por eso también te dije para que entraras a las porristas.

**R:** No lo puedo creer – decía enojada y Viendo al doblar el Mckinley.

**N:** Discúlpame, no te enojes, te prometo que pasaremos los medios tiempos las tres siempre. 

**R: **Bueno, esta bien tendré que aceptar tus disculpas. Llamare a Britt para despertarla.

**N:** Ya Britt despertó, me llamo hace 10 minutos para despertarme porque tampoco sabia de mi horario, me dijo que se iba a bañar y luego iba para el instituto. 

**R: **Ok entonces solo le pasare un mensaje para que me avise cuando llegue. Chao nicko te quiero.

**N: **Nos vemos hoy en el almuerzo, también te quiero pequeña y acuérdate de ir hablar con la entrenadora.

**R: **Si capitana, como diga, chao. – colgó y estaciono el auto, salió de el y camino hasta la entrada donde iba distraída mandándole el mensaje a Britt para verse antes de entrar a clases. 

_**Buenos días Britt, te espero en el instituto, tenemos el mismo horario así que nos vemos en los casilleros, avísame cuando QUIERO **__R_

_Le mande el mensaje a Britt y me distraje con los mensajes que Finn me había enviado el sábado y el domingo los cuales no conteste, de verdad no le quiero dar esperanza a nada y se que si le contestaba alguno de sus mensajes el pensaría que tendría alguna posibilidad de que volviéramos y realmente en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es volver con el. Al entrar al instante en el que doble para entrar a la oficina del director tropecé con alguien y solo vi como mi vestido azul con cuadros blancos se manchaba de café, cerré mis ojos y levante la cara que antes estaba en el celular para ver quien había manchado mi hermoso vestido del primer día._

**Lunes. Lima- Ohio 8:00 am**

Quinn se encontraba saliendo de la oficina del Director con su nuevo horario en una mano junto con su café mientras guardaba en su bolso las llaves del auto y metía algunos documentos.

_No podía creer que me hubiese tocado el peor horario donde mi primera clase comenzaba a las 8:40 am, eso quiere decir que no podre dormir hasta las 9: 00 si quiera, para completar el director que les aclaro es algo extraño me dijo que tenia que inscribirme en una clase extra curricular, me dio unos folletos y los estoy guardando porque casi ninguno me interesa, pero vi este de Futbol soccer de chicas y me llama la atención, en NY con Santana y con nuestra amiga Taylor jugábamos en nuestra escuela eso, quizás aquí pueda intentarlo también, en fin estoy caminando y PUFF tropiezo con alguien por estar viendo el maldito folleto, definitivamente el día comenzaba mal, mi café se boto casi en su totalidad en aquella chica, realmente estaba avergonzada hasta que levanto su cara y me miro._

**¡TU! – **Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Q:** Rachel, yo lo lo siento. –Dijo sorprendida y tratando de abrir bien los ojos y darse cuenta que no era victima de su imaginación.

**R: **Q – Dijo sorprendida y automáticamente embozo una sonrisa. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin poder creer que aquella chica con sus ojos color miel y su perfecta sonrisa que en estos momentos no veía estaba allí, justo frente de ella, disculpándose por haberle derramado el café en su vestido.

Q: Veo que nuestros encuentros siempre serán un desastre. – Dijo alcanzándole unas servilletas que tenía en su bolso. De verdad lo siento Rachel, es que venia distraída con este folleto – Levanto su mano enseñando el papel.

R: Vas a estudiar aquí? –Los nervios de Rachel incrementaba por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Quinn.

Q: -Movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Ven déjame ayudarte a limpiar tu ropa – dijo y agarro la mano de la morena mientras se dirigían al baño.

Al llegar al baño, Quinn ayudaba a Rachel a "Limpiar" un poco aquel vestido que ya estaba completamente arruinado.

Q: - Que piernas Dios Mío. – pensaba y su mirada viajaba desde las piernas de la morena hasta aquellos labios tan apetecible a la vista de la rubia. Y yo que pensaba que este sitio sería un infierno y vengo a chocar con un ángel. – Pensó.

R: No hay arreglo, mejor voy a casa a cambiarme. – dijo viendo como la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y sus nervios crecían.

Q: Te llevo. – se ofreció rápidamente

R: No, no tranquila, ve a clases, no es bueno llegar tarde siendo nuevo. – aviso

Q: Rachel te estoy diciendo que yo te llevo, no te lo pregunte, solo lo dije para avisarte. – Le dio una sonrisa y agrego. Además mi primera clase comienza dentro de… - Vio su reloj. Dentro de 30 min así que me da tiempo de llevarte y venir luego

R: A las 8: 40? – pregunto

Q: Si, clase de…

R: Español. –completo, para ver que la rubia asintió.

Q: Tú vas también en el mismo horario entonces? – La rubia estaba realmente entusiasmada en saber que conocería un poco más a Rachel.

R: Si – dijo tímidamente.

Q: Entonces que no se hable más vamos a tu casa, te cambias y venimos juntas no hay rollo. – Finalizo

Salieron del instituto y fueron a casa de la morena que quedaba a unos pocos metros, en el trayecto solo se escuchaba el cd de Bon Jovi que la rubia estaba escuchando esa mañana. Finalmente Rachel rompió el silencio.

R: Me gusta Bon Jovi. – comento, mientras tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento.

Q: Que bueno, me gusta que te guste. – le regalo una sonrisa. ¿Cantas? – pregunto al escuchar los susurros de la morena a su lado

R: Si, de hecho soy la capitana del club Glee. – dijo orgullosa y miro a la rubia. ¿Sabes que es el club Glee?

Q: Claro linda – dijo sin pensar en la forma en como llamo a Rachel, entonces al percatarse volteo y vio como Rachel poso su mirada al vidrio del frente con una leve sonrisa.

R: Ah ok. – fue lo único que dijo la morena, mientras sentía que ya sus pulsaciones no podían aumentar mas.

Q: Lo siento si te incomode Rachel no fue mi intención. –Dijo al ver que la morena no siguió aquella conversación.

R: No, no me incomodaste, es solo que me da un poco de no se.

Q: Por lo general yo soy muy directa, y si te dije linda es porque lo considero. – dijo viendo a la carretera pero disimuladamente veía que la morena se ponía nerviosa.

R: No me considero lin…

Q: Ni lo digas eh – se apresuró a decir. Para mi eres linda y más cuando te pones nerviosa. –dijo de manera coqueta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rachel que solo atinó a decir.

R: Aquí es mi casa.

5 minutos después llegaron a casa de Rachel, aunque la morena le dijo para que bajara y esperara adentro Quinn le dijo que sería mejor esperarla en el auto que no se preocupara, la morena no insistió y fue rápidamente a cambiarse.

Faltando solo 10 minutos para el comienzo de sus clases Rachel salía de su casa corriendo hasta el auto de la rubia.

_Dios esta mujer me quiere matar, ahora esa falda será mi perdición por todo lo que resta del día, ¿Sera que se dio cuenta que le miraba las piernas y me está tentando?. No, no creo, se ve tan inocente, es hermosa. Ok aquí viene, respira Quinn Fabray Respira y no mires sus piernas, mira el suéter de, Ya va que es ese animal que tiene en el medio, Es una oveja. No te rías Fabray No lo hagas, Respira. _

R: Vamos que se nos hace tarde. –dijo muy rápido sin siquiera ver a la rubia.

Q: Ok vamos linda. – embozo una sonrisa y arranco.

Llegaron al instituto corriendo para no llegar tarde a su clase de español impartida por el maestro David Martínez, finalmente entraron al salón y a los pocos segundos se escuchó la campana que anunciaba que sería el comienzo de aquel primer día.

**Me dijeron que no querían FaNicko, les cumpli el deseo, pero les advierto que vendrá FaNicko ok…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios… **

**Ummm Díganme que piensan de Russel? ¿Creen que quiere recuperar a su hija? … Y que piensan de Franci… ujummm echándole el ojito a Quinn que bueno tiene fama de ser espíritu libre… **

**Espero les guste, ya Quinn está empezando a mostrar sus cartas eh. **


	6. Tiene una relacion

**D.M:** Bueno jóvenes ya se nos fueron las primeras horas de clases, no se olviden que la próxima semana tendremos el primer taller en pareja. –Decía el profesor de español que ya se retiraba del aula.

**Q:** Hey Rach, ¿tienes pareja?. – pregunto saliendo junto con la morena del salón.

**R:** ¿Qué si tengo pareja? _– Mi Dios santísimo ya quiere invitarme a salir, ya quiere invitarme a Salir, estoy soltera rubia._ Eh no, no tengo pareja Quinn, de hecho esteee…

**Q:** Entonces juntémonos. – dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a la morena la cual detuvo su paso y sus ojos se abrieron de una manera muy exagerada.

**R:** ¿Qué nos juntemos?. ¿Así como si nada dices que nos juntemos? – _Cree que yo soy fácil, pues se equivoca, se equivoca, Rachel Berry no se JUNTA así como así. Atrevida, cree que por decirme Linda ya está listo._

**Q:** ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto al ver la cara de Rachel y escuchar el tono que uso para dirigirse a ella. Yo solo te pregunte si tenías pareja para el taller de la próxima semana y me dijiste que no y bueno, yo pensé que podríamos juntarnos. – Vio como la cara de la morena cambiaba radicalmente y ahora retomaba la caminata al casillero con la cabeza baja.

_-Definitivamente es hermosa cuando siente vergüenza, si supiera lo que provoca en mí se asustaría_. Pensaba la Quinn

**R:** Ah ya – Hablaba sin mirar la cara de Quinn. Si Quinn no tengo problema de juntarnos para el taller. _– Que idiota soy, se dio cuenta, me está mirando y se está riendo, se dio cuenta_.

**Q:** -Asomaba una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el casillero que estaba al lado de Rachel.- ¿Entonces no tienes pareja?- Pregunta de doble sentido.

**R:** -cierra su casillero y la mira con gesto de confusión.- Ummm no, bueno ahora si porque nos juntaremos o no?

**Q:** Si para el taller, pero yo hablo de si tienes novio.

**R:** Ah eso pues …

-**RACHEL, RACHEL ESPERA. **

**R:** -volteo rápidamente y vio a Finn dirigiéndose a ellas.- No, No, No ahora- susurro.

**Finn:** Rach cariño por fin te encuentro. –decía mientras no perdía tiempo de mirar a Quinn.

**R:** Ya me encontraste Finn, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto fría mirando al chico con mala cara.

**Finn:** Cariño necesitamos hablar.

**R:** Lo siento Finn, estoy ocupada en estos momentos. – _Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí._

**Finn:** Rach por favor! – suplico

**R:** Finn estoy ocupada. –Vio a la rubia que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

**Finn**: Oye. –Miro directamente a Quinn. Un placer soy Finn, te molestaría prestarme unos segundos a mi novia. – dijo muy rápido

**R:** Yo no so…

**Q:** No tranquilo está bien… - Hablo al mismo momento de Rachel- Ehhh Rach nos vemos en la próxima clase no te preocupes. – Miro al chico alto nuevamente y dijo. Un gusto soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

En ese mismísimo momento la cabeza de Rachel hizo un pequeño corto circuito, como cuando nos acordamos de algo de repente y quedamos con cara de NO PUEDE SER, justamente así quedo Rachel.

**R:** Un momento, eres Fabray? – dijo con su cara desencajada.

**Q:** -Quinn la miro extrañada por la reacción de la morena al saber su apellido-. Si, Quinn Fabray

Nicole se acercaba a las chicas y a Finn cuando se detuvo completamente en show al ver a la misma chica que desde ese viaje a NYC había cambiado sus gustos o eso ella pensaba.

**N:** ¿FABRAY?- Parpadeaba sin creer lo que sus ojos veían-

**Q:** ¿Nicole?-_ Oh por Dios definitivamente si voy a tener diversión en este pueblo. _–

**N:** Oh Dios. – Fue hasta la rubia y la abrazo, un abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. No, no lo puede creer que haces aquí? – pregunto separándose un poco.

**Q:** Me mude con mi papa. Porque no me dijiste que eras de Lima? – _Ese uniforme de porrista le queda muy bien a la primita de Tay.- _

**N:** No se, no no se. –tartamudeaba

Rachel creía estar en un sueño, no un sueño no, una pesadilla al darse cuenta que Quinn era aquella chica de la cual su mejor amiga le estuvo contando una semana atrás, Quinn era la chica que había besado a Nicole.

**Finn:** Nicko, wuao como siempre hermosa. –Piropeo el chico.- Ya que se conocen yo me llevare a Rach unos momentos. – dijo agarrando la mano de la morena más pequeña.

**N: **Claro. – Le dio una mirada a Rachel cómplice.

**Q:** Adiós Rach. – le dio una ligera sonrisa, pero Rachel seguía con cara de Póker ni se movía del lugar, ni se había dado cuenta en que momento Finn agarro su mano.

**N: **¿Se conocen?- pregunto al escuchar a la rubia despedirse de su amiga con esa confianza.

Rachel reacciono inmediatamente.

**R:** Si nos conocimos hoy, tenemos el mismo horario. - Mintió

**N:** ummmm Ok. – Dio una inmensa sonrisa y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Quinn. Vamos? –Pregunto a la rubia que estaba con una cara de confusión.

**Q:** Eh si, s sii- respondió automáticamente. Vamos –confirmo

Rachel se quedó inmóvil al ver a su mejor amiga y a la rubia rebelde desaparecer por los pasillos, ahora si sentía la mano de Finn apretando ligeramente la suya a lo cual lo separo un poco incomoda y se dirigieron a uno de los salones donde no había nadie para poder hablar.

**N:** Entonces dejaste NY para venir a vivir aquí con tu papa. – trataba de sacar un poco de información a la rubia.

**Q:** ahan – fue la respuesta, mientras prendía un cigarro en las escaleras del campo de futbol.

**N:** Y porque ese cambio?- tenia curiosidad por saber los motivos del viaje de Quinn, pues la vez que se conocieron la rubia le aclaro que NY era su lugar favorito en el mundo.

**Q:** - Dio el primer jalón al cigarrillo y se sentaba al lado de Nicole. No sé, quizás me hacía falta un cambio, cambiar de aire. – le restó importancia

**N:** Es raro que Taylor no me ha dicho nada.

**Q:** Ella No sabía que me venía a Lima a vivir.

**N:** Pensé que eran amigas y se contaban todo.

**Q:** Si, es algo así, pero no quise decir nada porque no se me da bien eso de las despedidas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, Quinn terminaba su cigarro y Nicole solo estaba pensando que otro tema de conversación podía sacar antes de regresar a clases.

Finalmente la Rubia corto el silencio.

**Q:** Oye nicko. –enseguida capto la atención de la castaña

**N:** Dime. – A Nicole le gusto que la rubia la llamara de esa manera y embozo una sonrisa.

**Q:** Ese chico que estaba con Rachel, es su novio?- pregunto

**N:** Su Ex – Novio. –Aclaro. Pero se puede decir que solo es por algunos días.

**Q:** ¿Algunos días? – Quinn no entendía a lo que se refería Nicole.

**N:** Si, conozco a Rach y seguro volverá con Finn, ellos siempre están de idas y vueltas, no creo que este año sea la excepción. –Finalizo y agarrando su bolso le brindo su mano a la rubia para que se levantara de las gradas.

**Q:** Son muy buenas amigas por lo que noto. –acepto la ayuda de Nicole y se reincorporo a su lado empezando a caminar hasta el comedor

**N:** Si, es decir Rachel es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana. – pensó un momento para explicarse mejor. Es como tu relación con esta chica latina ehhhh – trataba de acordarse el nombre.

**Q:** Santana.

**N:** Si ella. Así es mi amistad con Rachel. – respondió

**Q:** Valla… _Pero qué suerte la mía, Nicole es la mejor amiga de Rachel eso quiere decir que me tengo que olvidar de estar con ambas.-_Pensaba.

**N:** Quinn – Dijo de repente antes de entrar al comedor parando en seco a la rubia. Ehh daré una fiesta en mi casa el Viernes, y aunque sé que estamos apenas en lunes, me agradaría mucho que asistieras igual allí puedes conocer a más gente del Instituto.- dijo nerviosa.

**Q:** Claro, cuenta conmigo, estaré ahí. – Le dio una sincera sonrisa a la chica y volvieron a caminar al comedor.

Por otro lado del instituto se encontraban Rachel y Finn hablando sobre su "Relación". Estaban en su salón vacío

**Finn:** Rach, amor por favor dime que tengo que hacer para recuperarte.

**R:** Finn ya no insistas en serio. Decía la morena ya cansada de repetirle lo mismo a Finn.

**Finn:** Yo sé que tú me quieres Rachel, no entiendo porque no me das otra oportunidad.

**R: **Ya te dije que no quiero distracciones este año para lograr mis objetivos Finn.

**Finn:** Y ya yo te dije que no seria una distracción cariño.

**R:** _- Diosito te suplico has que Finn entienda y deje de llamarme de esa forma. –_Pensaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular que no dudo en contestar, cualquier llamada era mejor que volver a explicarle a Finn que esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

**R: **Buenas! –Descolgaba su celular sin darse cuenta quien era.

Hola Rach, me quede dormida las primeras horas, ya estoy camino al instituto, nos vemos?

**R:** Britt, si claro que si, ya estas llegando? – Pregunto esperanzada a que la bailarina dijera que si para tener la excusa de ir a hablar con Britt

**B:** Justo ahora estoy estacionando Rach, donde estás? 

**R:** Nos vemos en la entrada Britt, te quiero.

**B:** Esta bien. – Corto la llamada.

**R:** Lo siento Finn debo irme. –Dijo estando de pie dispuesta a salir del salón.

**Finn:** Esta bien amor, pero por favor piénsalo. –Insistía el chico alto.

**R:** Finn por Dios, ya te dije no tengo nada que pensar. – se expresó duramente.

**Finn:** Tranquila Rach, solo piénsalo, sé que todavía me quieres y yo te amo, te daré tu tiempo. – Dijo acercándose a la morena que ya estaba desesperada por terminar aquella conversación-

**R:** Adiós Finn. – Dio un paso para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla al chico pero…

Finn ágilmente agarro a la pequeña morena y la sostuvo con sus grandes ENORMES y Bruscas manos y la apretó a su cuerpo, el beso que iba a la mejilla el chico se encargó que fuera a su labio, Rachel al darse cuenta empezó a forcejear con el pero era imposible separarlo, Finn tenía mucha fuerza y la tenía muy bien sostenida.

**Finn:** Sé que me amas cariño – decía Finn sosteniendo fuertemente a Rachel mientras que guiaba su cabeza a comenzar otro beso.

**R:** Suuuuu sueltameee YAAA. – decía tratando de zafarse, pero Finn volvió a besarla a la fuerza, así que opto por morderle el labio al grandulón.

**Finn:** -soltó rápidamente a Rachel para llevar su mano a su labio inferior. Que haces Rachel, estás loca?

**R:** No me vuelvas a besar a la fuerza Finn, nunca más en tu vida. –decía nerviosa y alejándose del chico que solo atino a salir rápidamente del salón.

Mientras tanto ya en el comedor se encontraban Quinn con Nicko y otras porristas y amigos de las chicas.

N: y ya decidiste que harás con tus horas libres?.

Q: Si, voy a unirme al equipo de soccer femenino.

N: Que bien, entonces nos veremos muy seguido.

Q: creía que las animadoras solo eran para el equipo de Futbol americano

N: Si, es asi pero yo también puedo animar a otros equipos. – decía insinuante

Q: Entonces me sentiré importante – dijo captando aquello dicho por la chica.

N: Ya lo eres….- susurro y siguió hablando con una de las cheerios que se encontraban allí –

**Lo siento, pero mi inspiración se fue de viaje con Naya y Di, y luego de eso no se siguió volando…Pero prometo que la próxima actualización será cerca. **

**Este capítulo es crucial para desenvolver un poco el drama y el acercamiento de Rachel con Quinn.. Jeee Nicko es tan linda, no se a mí me gusta y a ustedes**?


	7. Disimuladamente

El día Lunes culmino y Quinn se sentía bien, nunca pensó en encontrarse a alguien "conocido" en aquel instituto y mucho menos encontrar a Rachel también, aunque pareciera que el destino estuviera empeñado en que se encontraran con algún desastre de por medio, pero fue agradable hasta que se enteró que la morena tenia novio o como le había dicho Nicole Ex Novio por momentos.

La cena con Russel y con Franci paso normal nada que agregar, tuvieron una conversación amena, claro sin profundizar ningún tema en específico.

El día martes fue muy muy extraño, no hablo con Rachel en ningún momento aunque casi todas sus clases las veían juntas, solo se saludaron con un "Hola" y después de eso nada más al parecer la morena no quería hablar con ella por alguna razón que Quinn desconocía. En cambio con Nicole fue todo lo contrario, la chica aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con Quinn y presentarle algún que otro amigo para que la rubia fuera creando ambiente.

Ese día fue a presentarse con la entrenadora de Fútbol Soccer para inscribirse y para su sorpresa no tuvo que hacer ninguna prueba para entrar, pues la entrenadora la había visto jugar el año pasado en NYC junto a su antiguo equipo y no necesito mucho para recibir el uniforme y el horario de entrenamientos.

La noche de aquel día llego sin más, no pudo hablar con Santana desde el lunes, primero por los horarios que la latina tenía por sus prácticas y también por el horario de Quinn en el nuevo instituto, solo pudo hablar unos 30 minutos con su mama antes de dormir y esperar que el día miércoles fuera un poco mejor.

**Miércoles. 2 días antes de la Fiesta. **

**R:** No se nicko, estas segura de que el uniforme me queda Bien? – Preguntaba una Rachel insegura que miraba el espejo de su cuarto donde se estaba preparando para ir a su primer día en traje de Cheerio- Este uniforme cada año lo hacen más corto –Le comentaba mientras se daba la vuelta viendo la parte de atrás del uniforme.

**N: **Te queda perfecto Rach!... Con esas piernas de infarto que tienes de seguro que más de uno y una querrán tu número telefónico. – Trataba de calmar los nervios de su amiga.- Quiero ver la cara de Finn cuando te vea. –Reía solo al pensar cómo se pondría el chico.

**R:** Que se ponga como quiera, no me interesa. –Le restaba importancia al comentario de Nicole y agarraba su celular que en ese momento había recibido un mensaje. – Es Britt ya está en camino – Informaba a Nicole que estaba acostada en la cama de la mini Diva viéndola atenta. - ¿Qué ocurre?.- Le pregunto Rachel y se miraba el traje de arriba abajo.

**N:** Es solo que… Bueno me parece que esta vez sí que terminaron para siempre, nunca te había escuchado tan segura.

**R:** Pues si, esta vez no quiero volver con Finn, creo que las últimas veces que regresamos fue más por seguir con la costumbre que por amor. – hablaba y se acostaba al lado de su mejor amiga.- Y yo ya no quiero una relación así.

**N:** Todavía creo que ustedes dos sienten algo.

**R:** Claro que sí, o sea fueron 2 años de relación y por más que sea Finn fue mi primer amor por así decirlo, siempre voy a tenerle cariño. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- Pero nada más que eso por lo menos por mi parte y espero que el pronto lo entienda. –Soltaba un suspiro cansado

**N:** Eso dices porque tú tienes en la mira a la chica del café no? –cambio de tema al darse cuenta que Rachel le incomodaba un poco hablar de su Ex.- ¿No la has visto más? –Pregunto curiosa.

**R:** Ehh N no. -Sonaba un poco nerviosa y Nicole se dio cuenta.

**N:** OH POR DIOS… - Se reincorporo rápidamente y se sentó en la cama mientras veía a Rachel.- SI LA HAS VISTO, CLARO QUE LA HAS VISTO, ESTAS NERVIOSA RACHEL BERRY. – Sentenciaba la chica con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

_OH no, no esto no me puede pasar a mí, porque razón Nicole tiene que conocerme tanto, porque razón mis nervios me tenían que fallar de esta forma._ -Se recriminaba Rachel mientras ponía una almohada en su cara.

**R:** Nicole no se dé qué hablas. – se escuchaba decir atreves de la almohada.

**N:** Si que sabes Berry, sí que sabes… - Decía entusiasmada.- ¿Dime quién es?, ¿Esta en el instituto?

**R:** Nnnoo.- _Y bueno que bien, ya se que no tengo nervios de acero._

**N:** Eso quiere decir que si está en el instituto y que se quién es. – Veía como Rachel de apoco se quitaba la almohada de su cara y se sentaba con un gesto serio.- Si quieres te puedo ayudar, quiero decir si sabes su nombre y yo la conozco puedo averiguar algunas cosas.

_Bien Rachel Berry llego el momento, solo dile que es Quinn pero que no sabías que ella era su Fabray. Así no voy a tener que esconderle nada y ya dejara eso de la chica del café._

**R:** La chica del café e… -Su celular empezó a sonar y era una llamada de Britt ambas lo supieron por la música de Barbie Girl que sonaba a todo volumen.- Hola Britt, si, si ok, OK, si Britt tranquila,no te muevas de allí vamos saliendo.

**N:** ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Nicole al ver que Rachel se levantó de la cama y fue por sus zapatos de manera desesperada.

**R:** Vamos tenemos que ir a ayudar a Britt, su carro se le accidento antes de llegar. – decía sin ver a Nicole que ya estaba de pie con su bolso y el bolso de Rachel lista para bajar al carro.

**N:** Te espero en el auto. – se escuchó gritar por las escaleras.

Nadie más que ellas conocía como era Britt y sabían que en esas situaciones la bailarina no tendría ninguna clase de pena al pedir ayuda a quien fuera, así sea parándose en medio de la calle y empezar a gritar para llamar la atención de cualquier auto. Por esa razón fue que salieron de inmediato para ayudarla y después si el tiempo estaba a su favor llegar a la hora de la primera clase esa mañana.

**Casa Fabray.**

**Rus: **Quinn… Quinn hija… - Era la tercera vez esa mañana que su papa llamaba a la puerta en solo 15 min- Quinn estas despierta?, Quinn… -Se escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Quinn se encontraba boca abajo con la almohada encima y con las sabanas cubriéndola completamente de pie a cabeza, apenas se estaba despertando y su humor ese día no era uno de los mejores, lo supo en el siguiente minuto

**Rus: **Quinn despierta… -Ese era el cuarto llamado de su padre y ya el ruido de la puerta la estaba enfureciendo pero su padre no lo sabía y volvió a tocar.-

Apenas saco un poco la cabeza de la cama y se escucho

**Q: **VOY. –Fue todo lo que la rubia tenía que gritar.

**Rus: **Quinn se te va hacer tarde.

Antes de contestar respiro pausadamente, cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó un poco su mandíbula porque algo que no le gustaba a Quinn Fabray era que le dijeran las cosas más de una vez, menos que le gritaran a esas horas de la mañana y mucho menos le gustaba que la despertaran antes que su alarma sonara. Lo podía dejar pasar porque su papa no tenía idea de sus costumbres pero para mala suerte de Russel la rubia no tenía el mejor humor.

**Q:** SERA QUE PUEDES DEJAR DE TOCAR LA PUERTA! YA ME LO DIJISTE UNA VEZ, YA ENTENDI, EN DIEZ MINUTOS ESTOY ABAJO. – Y con aquel grito no se volvió a escuchar más que su respiración en aquella habitación.-

No fueron 10 minutos, fueron 20 minutos los que tardo Quinn en estar lista para bajar a reunirse con su papa y con Franci que por alguna razón esa mañana estaba también con un mal humor, pero como no era su costumbre preocuparse por las caras de los demás no le dio importancia.

Después de desayunar y comunicarle a su papa de sus costumbres al despertar salió al instituto, en el camino se dispuso a llamar a Santana.

1, 2, 3, 4 repiques y no había señal de la latina. Volvió a intentar pero recibió los mismos resultados._ "Si es importante vuelve a llamar, si no es importante e insistes te voy a patear el trasero tantas veces que no te vas a poder sentar. Besos"_. Intento unas cuatro veces y nada así que desistió dejo el celular en la guantera mientras conducía.

Antes de llegar al instituto pasó por la cafetería para comprar un café, ese café que la haría despertar definitivamente y cambiar un poco su humor.

Bajo del auto con una pereza que no era típica de ella cuando vivía en NY, pero Lima tenía un clima que no era el más como decirlo ummm ENERGETICO, en las calles no se veía mucha gente, no habían muchos autos y el sol se mostraba poco pues estaba escondido por algunas nubes, era realmente un lugar para estar sin muchas energías. Aun así llego al mostrador y pidió su café.

-Buenos Días en que podemos ayudarla? – Pregunto una chica pelirroja que estaba detrás de la máquina registradora.

**Q:** Hola Lena buenos días. –Saludaba a la chica que era compañera del equipo de futbol.

**L:** Buenos días, ¿me dicta su pedido? – Quinn se sorprendió pues la chica las pocas veces que se habían visto la trataba muy bien y ahora parecía tener un mal día al igual que ella.

**Q:** Un Café bien cargado por favor. – respondió de la misma manera.

Lena al ver que Quinn le había respondido de aquella manera le escribió en una servilleta que la rubia leía ya dentro del auto, la nota decía que la disculpara por responderle de esa forma pero que a su jefe no le gustaba que sus empleados se distrajeran hablando con el público y por esa razón no pudo saludarla como siempre.

Entendió porque la actitud de la pelirroja y lo dejo pasar, pues algunas jefes eran insoportables. Prendió el motor del auto y se puso en marcha al instituto, solo que en sus planes no estaba programada esa parada que hizo de repente al reconocer a aquella rubia ojos azules en medio de la calle moviendo sus brazos de forma frenética y con el uniforme de Cheerio.

**Q: **¿Brittany que te paso? – Preguntaba tras bajar del auto y caminar hasta la otra rubia.

**B:** Holaaaaaaa Q. – saludaba de forma energética a Quinn mientras corría para darle un abrazo.

**Q:** Britt, Britt, suelta un momento. –Decía al ver que la bailarina no tenía muchas intenciones de soltarla de aquel abrazo.- Si me sueltas podría ayudarte Britt.

**B:** Oh lo siento Q. – Brittany soltaba a Quinn y se ponía a un lado para empezar a explicarle lo que le había pasado.- Yo iba camino a la casa de Rach, pero pase por unos pastelitos a la cafetería, cuando me volví a montar en el carro y arranque sentí como que pise algo muy fuerte y mira – Le hizo señas para que viera la rueda trasera- Parece que lo que fuera que pise me estropeo el caucho. –Dijo un poco triste.

**Q:** Ya veo. – Decía acercándose a ver de cerca aquello.- Britt debes de tener más cuidado y darte cuanta por donde manejas.- Le comunicaba de manera dulce al ver que la bailarina estaba a punto de llorar.- Mira tranquila eh, vamos yo te llevo al instituto y de camino llamas a alguien de tu casa para que pase por el auto te parece?

**B:** - Britt asintió lentamente mientras caminaba al auto a tomar sus cosas, cuando vio que el carro de Nicole venia por la carretera. – Mira Q, llegaron las chicas- Decía con más ánimo y dando saltitos ya con su bolso y carpeta en las manos.

**VPQ.**

**Q: **¿Quiénes?- _Y entonces volteo y veo a Nicole bajando de su auto._

**N: **Quinn, que haces acá? – preguntaba intercalaba su vista en Quinn y en Britt que estaba un poco más atrás.

**Q:** Pase a comprar un café y cuando iba camino al instituto vi a B… - _Y justo allí murieron todas las palabras que debían salir de mi boca, justo al ver como baja Rachel de su auto más atrás que en donde se había estacionado Nicole y yo pensé que mis ojos no podían abrirse más, pero al darme cuenta que Nicole tenía una cara de interrogante sacudí un poco mi cabeza y trague saliva para ver si podía seguir con esa simple y sencilla respuesta.- _Yo vi a Britt y me pare para ayudarla. –Finalizo viendo "disimuladamente" a Rachel que venía de forma acelerada a encontrarse con ellas.

**N: **-Suspiro- ahhh ok, que suerte que ayudaras a Britt. – Decía mientras se acercaba un poco más para saludar con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las rubias.

**R: **Britt estas bien? – fue lo primero que dijo al llegar.-

**B:** Si Rachi estoy bien! – Decía Britt mientras la abrazaba.- Quinn llego y ya nos íbamos a ir al instituto cuando las vi por la carretera. – Explicaba y se separaba del abrazo.

_Y entonces cuando Britt la soltó de aquel abrazo, pude verla de frente y Dios mío santísimo, como alguien tan pequeño puede ser TAN sexi en su vida, esa camisa de cheerio junto con aquella falda que casi no dejaba nada a imaginación, esas piernas tan firmes y ni hablar de su pelo amarrado en forma tan perfecta y su flequillo. Definitivamente Rachel podía cambiar mi estado anímico como ella no podía imaginarse. _

**R: **Hey, Hola Quinn. – dijo tímida y tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios ya que Nicole estaba justo a su lado.

**Q:** Hola Rach, Buenos días- _Dije con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que tuve que suprimir al ver la cara que ponía Brittany al verme a los ojos, no sé qué tiene esa chica pero por momentos es tan inocentes y por otros parece como que me leyera la mente o algo así._

**B:** ¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntaba Britt mientras veía a Quinn con una ceja levantada.

**Q:** Claro, claro, vamos – respondió rápidamente quitando su mirada de Rachel y fijándola en Brittany.

**N: **Britt te vienes en mi auto? - Pregunto Nicole que ya iba camino a abrir su puerta.

**B:** No nicki, me voy con Q… Tengo que preguntarle algo de la clase de español a la que me quede dormida.

**R:** - La morena tras escuchar eso se apresuró a decir.- Britt pero me puedes preguntar a mí, acuérdate que yo también vi esa clase junto con Quinn. SI quieres puedes venir conmigo.

_Yo simplemente veía a las tres como se comunicaban y al ver que Britt le daba una negativa a Rachel y caminaba hasta mi auto con una mirada un poco desafiante sentí que aunque Brittany fuera la chica más dulce y encantadora de todo Lima y que algunas personas subestimaban por ser tan inocente, ella justamente se habría dado cuenta de cómo mire a Rachel y algo dentro de mi decía que esos 10 min de trayecto hasta el instituto no la pasaríamos hablando de una clase de español. _

**SOLO DIRE ALGO.**

**NECESITO MI DOSIS DE GLEE . **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y antes de la fiesta se viene santana y JUNTO con ella se viene un pasado que todavía no saben de Quinn.! =) **

PD: Aunque Quinn en los primeros capítulos hablaba de las drogas ella no es una ADICTA, solo las consumía de vez en cuando pero se controlaba por eso todavía no le ha hecho falta.


	8. No juegues

_2 minutos que parecen simple y sencillamente una eternidad al lado de Britany , no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que subió en el carro, pero yo sé que pronto vendrá una ronda de preguntas, no se lo presiento._

_Tengo esta sensación de que en cualquier minuto me atacara con alguna pregunta por el modo de que vi a Rachel no hace poco cuando fue a ayudarla con su auto, pero bueno no es mi culpa que esa morena este como le dé la gana y me tiente a mirarla de esa forma, tampoco es mi culpa que Nicole también este como ella quiera y mucho menos es mi culpa tener dos ojos en perfecto funcionamiento para ver a esas dos. Definitivamente no es mi culpa nada de eso, así que cero nervios Quinn Fabray, Cero nervios, Yo No soy culpable de nada._

**B:** Entonces Q, ¿Te has integrado a algún club del instituto? –Brit rompía aquel silencio con una simple pregunta, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para quedar viendo a la otra chica de cabello rosa directamente a su perfil.-

**Q: **Si Britt, ehhh… Ingrese al equipo de Futbol soccer del Mckinley. –_Primera pregunta superada.-_Pensaba Quinn.

**B:** Me alegro, ¿sabes que las porristas a veces animamos a su grupo no?

**Q:** No, ni idea, no nadie me comento nada. –Mentía, ella sabía muy bien eso porque Lena se lo dijo el primer día al entrar al equipo.

**B:** ummmm. –La rubia volvió su vista al frente y sacaba una pequeña libreta donde empezó a anotar algunas cosas.

A Quinn le dio curiosidad por saber que tanto escribía Britt en esa pequeña libreta de colores realmente llamativos y con un unicornio de portada. Pasaron otro par de minutos pero no quería preguntar porque al parecer la ronda de preguntas había terminado. Pero se equivocó Britt volvía a romper aquel silencio.

**B:** Asi que eres la pareja de Rachel ¿no? –Pregunto como si nada, ni siquiera miraba a la otra chica, solo seguía escribiendo en aquella libreta.

**Q:** ¿Cómo? ,¿Qué? Nooooo, ¿Qué? ¿YO? - _Pareja yo? No no no, pero que? NO, esto debe de ser una broma. _

**B:** ¿No? – preguntaba confusa al tiempo que miraba ahora si fijamente a Quinn.

**Q:** NO- Fue rotunda.

**B: **Bueno entonces si Rach no tiene pareja para el taller del profesor Martínez me podre con ella.

**Q:** ¿Qué?. – Quinn estaba confundida, Britany la confundía

**B:** Q, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería del instituto al llegar, puede que tengas algún problema con tu oído. – Decia seria viéndola preocupada.

**Q:** No Britt, a ver, ya va, -Respiro- Rach y yo estamos juntas para hacer ese taller. –Le explico.

**B:** Pero no te entiendo Q, me estas confundiendo, si hace poco me dijiste que no eras la pareja de Rachel.

**Q:** Ess ess que no había entendido bien la pregunta, no se venía pensando en otra cosa.

**B:** En qué otra cosa? – cuestionaba la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

**Q:** Solo en otra cosa, no es importante. –_Si Fabray no es importante, si no fuera importante no estuvieras Nerviosa, cálmate Quinn, CALMATE._

**B**: Y porque dijiste que no eras pareja de Rach?, cualquiera quisiera ser pareja de Rachel. – Volvió su mirada a la libreta.

**Q:** Si soy pareja de Rachel solo que me agarraste un poco desprevenida con la pregunta, además que no sabía a qué te referías, y si me imagino que si hay muchas personas que quisieran ser su pareja

**B:** Y a que pensaste que me refería cuando dijiste que no eras pareja de Rachel? –Britt quería llegar a un solo punto y lo iba a lograr, ella siempre lo lograba.

**Q:** Britt porque enredas tanto las cosas?

**B:** Es de muy mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta Q.

**Q:** Pero ya te explique qué venia un poco distraída y no sabía de qué estabas hablando.

**B:** Ahan si ya esa parte la entendí Q, pero no entiendo porque Casi me sacas el tímpano y te pusiste tan nerviosa al preguntarte si eras la pareja de Rach.

**Q:** Solo que pensé que lo preguntaste en otro sentido. –Susurro un poco, como si estuviera rodeada de muchas personas cuando en realidad estaba sola en su auto con Britt.

**B:** En qué sentido? – Jaaa y Britt seguía con su ronda de preguntas.

**Q:** Bueno en el sentido de ser Pareja así de tener algo entre nosotras y eso. – Explicaba un poco sonrojada y tratando de no mirar a Britt que ya formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

**B:** Y porque pensaste que yo te iba a preguntar en ese sentido?.

**Q:** No se Britt, solo lo pensé. – La vio disimuladamente y volvió su vista al frente- Ya vamos llegando al instituto. –Le informo.

**B:** Pues Quinn Fabray déjame decirte que lo pensaste justo en el sentido que era. – Le soltó así como si nada y viendo como Quinn volteaba la cara y abría la boca para decir algo pero no decía nada. – Yo vi como la mirabas hoy, y como te pones nerviosa al verla, solo quería confirmar mis sospechas.

**Q:** No se dé que hablas Britt, no tengo ni puta idea de que rayos hablas. – Decía mientras estacionaba el auto.

**B:** Oh si Quinn, si sabes de que hablo, desde que me monte en el auto tu sabias de que yo quería hablar, además también me doy cuenta y sé que tú también lo haces al ver que Nicole está interesada un poco en ti.

**Q:** Pero de donde sacas todo eso. –Quinn estaba impresionada, Britt sabía todo muy bien.

**B:** -Se encogió de hombros- La gente piensa que yo soy tonta Q, pero no lo soy, yo solo observo y así me doy cuenta de todo. Solo te voy a pedir que no juegues con ninguna de las dos. – Le dijo seriamente y mirando los ojos avellana que tenia de frente.

**Q:** Peee pero Britt yo so…

**B:** Escucha Q, me caes muy bien de verdad, pero si les haces daño ya no seré tu amiga. – Le dijo mientras ponía su cara triste. Bueno me voy porque si no llegamos tarde a algebra Q y la profesora Amy se pone de muy mal humor si sus alumnos llegan tarde – Le informaba con una sonrisa y abría la puerta del auto.

**Q:** Si, ehhhh si, vamos mejor. – _Vamos antes que me dé un infarto aquí._

Britt y Quinn iban en completo silencio cuando llegaban a la entrada del instituto pero Britt volvió a romper el silencio.

**B:** Q cuando fue la primera vez que fuiste al café donde trabaja Lena? – pregunto de la nada.

**Q:** El sábado en la mañana… -Britt solo asintió y volvió a sonreír y ante la duda Quinn dijo- Porque la pregunta?

**B:** Ummm, No nada, solo aclaraba dudas. Sigamos. – contesto como si nada.

_Ok, nota mental BRITANY ES UNA CHICA LISTA, MUY LISTA.-_Pensaba Quinn mientras entraban a el aula donde ya se encontraba la señorita Amy y tal como dijo Britt la profesora se puso de mal humor al ellas ser las ultimas en entrar a su clase un minuto después de que sonara el timbre.

**Casa Fabray. –Esa mañana.**

**F:** Y a qué hora llegara tu socio amor. – Franci estaba sentada en el patio trasero junto a Russel agarrando un poco de sol.

**Russ:** No sé, Julio me dijo que salía en el vuelo de primera hora – Vio su reloj- Ya no debe de tardar en llamar para que valla por el al aeropuerto.

**F:** ¿Quinn sabe de su llegada? –Pregunto curiosa mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y se posicionaba de espalda a la silla-cama.

**Russ:** No, esto será una sorpresa. Se pondrá contenta al ver a Julio aquí en Lima.

**F**: No lo dudo. – Susurro para ella misma.

En eso sonó el celular de Russel que estaba en una pequeña mesa en medio de los dos cuerpos donde estaban sus bebidas y el bronceador de Franci.

**Russ:** - Descolgó el celular y se levantó para hablar por teléfono mientras era seguido por la vista de Franci- Si julio, si, Ya llegaron?. Ok voy saliendo para allá, espérenme si quieren en la entrada del aeropuerto. Sí. Ok nos vemos ahora.

**F:** ¿Ya vas por ellos? –Preguntaba levantándose ya de la reposadera y poniéndose nuevamente sus lentes de sol.

**Russ:** Si, ¿Me acompañaras? – decía mientras se acercaba a la chica para darle un beso.

**F:** Si claro porque no. Vamos.

**Aeropuerto de Lima-Ohio.**

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando llegaban al aeropuerto en la camioneta de Russel con Franci en la parte de copiloto con unos lentes de sol, un short blanco corto, una musculosa color negro con unos zapatos deportivos que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

Primero bajo Russel dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a su novia y así buscar a el que pronto seria su socio en aquel proyecto que tenía en mente y que algo le decía sería un éxito en aquel lugar.

Apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando Russel pudo reconocer a una chica que estaba de espaldas con una Gran maleta en mano y a su lado un señor con traje.

**Russ**: Hey Familia López. – Dijo Russel en un tono alto para que las personas girasen y lo vieran, cosa que sucedió.

**S:** _-Ohhh Por Dios es mucho más sexi de lo que Quinn me dijo por teléfono_. – Pensó santana al ver a Franci junto al papa de su mejor amiga- Condenado viejo con suerte – susurro la latina.

**JL**: Que has dicho cariño? –

**S**: Nada paaa, que el señor Fabray está igual que siempre. –Sonreía al ver que ya estaban por llegar a donde se encontraba ella y su padre.

**Instituto Mckinley. –Horas después-**

Los chicos ya salían de sus clases, ya aquella mañana había terminado para algunos alumnos menos para los chicos del Club Glee los cuales tenían ensayos ese día.

Britt, Quinn y Puck estuvieron juntos casi toda la mañana, porque el chico del equipo de Futbol había llegado unos minutos después que ellas y la profesora los sentó a los 3 adelante en todo lo que tenían de clases. Mientras en una esquina estaba Rachel con su amigo Kurt tratando de prestarle atención a la clase pero se le hacía difícil porque al ver al pizarrón su vista se enfocaba en aquella chica de pelo rosa que estaba sentada junto a una de sus mejores amigas.

**B:** Puck te veremos este Viernes en la casa de Nicko cierto?

Britt era la encargada ese día de romper todos y cada uno de los silencio momentáneos que ocurrían.

**P:** Si claro que estare allí, y tu Q vas a ir?

**Q:** Si, ya hable con Nicole y voy a ir.

**P:** Pues perfecto, solo faltan dos días para saber de qué estas echa chica rebelde. –Puck bromeaba con Quinn, el chico agarraba confianza rápido y con Quinn fue más fácil pues tenían algunas cosas en común.

**Q:** Jaaa Ya verás Puckerman, quizás hasta te sorprenda- decía entre risa mientras iban llegando al salón de coro donde entraría Britt junto con Puck-.

**B:** Q, porque no nos acompañas a entrar al coro. – Preguntaba "inocentemente" Britt mientras veía por el vidrio del salón asegurándose de que ya estaban casi todos dentro.

**P**: Si chica rebelde sería un placer tenerla a usted en el club.

**Q:** No chicos, no puedo dentro de tres horas tengo practica de Futbol y debo ir a casa a cambiarme. Además yo no canto muy bien que digamos.

**P:** Dale Q, algo debes cantar, si quieres te ayudo, yo toco la guitarra y tu cantas lo que quieras.

**Q:** No de verdad que no se cantar. –Se negaba.

**B:** Anda Q… - Brit daba saltitos pero la rubia negaba con su cabeza.

**P:** No hay caso Britt, la chica rebelde no entrara al club. – El chico se daba por vencido y con un gesto de Adiós se despedía de Quinn para entrar al salón.-

**B:** Vamos Q, anda porfa porfa. –Ponía los ojos de perrito- Porfa, solo tenemos ensayo de una hora y además… -Se acercó a Quinn y le susurro en su oído- Allí dentro esta Rachel con el traje de porrista y pude ver que su ex quiere acercársele. – La bailarina se despegó y vio como los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo. Entonces vamos? – volvía a preguntar.

**Q:** Bueno quizás si pueda cantar algo después de todo.

**B:** … -La bailarina estaba realmente emocionada, porque si Quinn pasaba la prueba y se integraba al club Glee Rachel estaría muy feliz porque tendrían otro integrante más para realizar su meta. Pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar se acordó de algo importante y volvió a cerrarla dejando a Quinn confundida por el cambio de la rubia.

**Q:** Que pasa Britt?

**B:** Bueno, se me olvido decirte que Nicko también está en el club Glee. –Dijo muy suavemente

**Q**: Y eso es un problema por que…

**B:** Tu sabes porque Q, y sabes que no quiero que juegues con ninguna de mis amigas.

**Q:** Tranquila B, no jugare con nadie, entremos dale. Tranquila. – decía mientras le abría la puerta a Britany para que entrara primero y luego ella entrar y cerrar aquel salón de coro.

Rachel y Nicole abrieron sus Ojos a mas no poder al ver a Quinn entrando al salón del coro sin poder creer aquello.

**Holaaa aquí toy…**

**Este capítulo es puro BRITT *-* **

**Y llego Santana y como ya dije antes con San llega mucho del pasado de Q….**

**Les aviso que apartir de la Fiesta de Nicko cambiaran algunas cosas en el Mckinley**

**Bueno nada me despido, espero les guste … Reviews?**


	9. miedo

_Nunca me había pasado esto de tener miedo escénico, tampoco es que antes había cantado delante de 10 personas de mi edad para conseguir entrar a un grupo del instituto. Pero que podría hacer, me gustan todas las mujeres, pero en particular ella. Sigue viéndome esperando a que yo cante, pero yo estoy inmóvil, no creo poder articular palabra… Un jodido Pánico escénico, bonita la hora, el lugar y el momento en el cual me vengo a enterar que sufro de esto._

**Shus: **Quinn… Quinn, te sientes bien… -El profesor se acercaba a la chica al ver que tenía unos cinco minutos allí, viendo a todos pero sin empezar a cantar.

**B: **Creo que Q, sufre de pánico escénico. –Le susurro la bailarina a Nicole que se encontraba a su lado con una tierna sonrisa viendo a Quinn y del otro lado de Britt se encontraba Rachel con la misma sonrisa.-. Hey, hey Nickiiii – Britt sacudía un poco a su amiga- ¿Nicole?...

**N: **Ahhhh si, si, ¿Qué? –Su atención se dirigió a Britt

**B:** Te comentaba que al parecer Q, le teme al público.

**N:** N-o, no creo, ella es bastante segura de sí misma, por lo que he visto. –Carraspeo un poco- Puede que este nerviosa.

**B:** Puede ser –Pensaba Britt en voz alta- Quizás tenga nervios de cantar delante de la chica que le gusta.

De forma inmediata Rachel que estaba al lado de sus amigas, sumergida en sus pensamientos que sin duda estaban concentrados en Quinn, pero algo la saco de aquellos pensamientos, su amiga Britt y su comentario, la volvieron a la realidad.

-Rachel y Nicole con los ojos abiertos de par en par exclamaron.- **¡QUE!- **Viendo a la bailarina que asustada veía al frente como si no estuvieran hablando con ella.

**Shus:** ¿Chicas que ocurre? – Todos los chicos del Glee, músicos, profesor y Quinn las miraba a las tres con gesto de confusión.

-**NADA** – Contestaron las tres a la vez, mientras Nicole y Rachel se miraban y miraban también a Britt.

**Shus:** Quinn, ¿vas a cantar? –Pregunto el profesor viendo los nervios de la rubia.

Quinn asintió y trago saliva.

**Q:** Puck, ¿me prestarías tu guitarra? – Por fin le salía voz a la pobre.

**P:** Claro que si… -Enseguida agarro la guitarra y se la entregó a Quinn-. Lo harás bien chica rebelde, solo suéltate y ya, imagínate que todos estamos en ropa interior. –Al finalizar el comentario se sentó y le guiño el ojo a la rubia que solo le agradeció con una sonrisa aquel "consejo."

**Shus:** Muy bien Quinn, el salón es todo tuyo. –Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se sentó.

Mientras tanto las dos porristas dejaron de persuadir a Britt con la mirada cuando escucharon los primeros acordes de la guitarra.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud.

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

(It's my life)

**My heart is like an open highway **

**(**Miro directamente a donde se encontraban las tres porristas)

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive.

La presentación termino cuando escucharon los últimos acordes y vieron como Quinn se levantaba del banquito donde se encontraba tocando la guitarra anteriormente.

Britt y Puck fueron los primeros que empezaron a aplaudir a la rubia, también se le unían Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, seguido el profesor Shuster invitaba a Quinn a unirse a ellos, definitivamente esa voz y ese talento para tocar la guitarra no podía pasar por debajo.

**Q:** Gracias chicos, me dio un poco de temor al principio pero las palabras de este chico –Señalo a Puck que alzo el pecho para que lo vieran-. Se me paso un poco los nervios. –Explico para sentarse a un lado de Puck.

La clase termino treinta minutos después. Mientras la mayoría salían del salón de coro, Quinn y ahora su amigo Puck, sea acercaron a las tres porristas que se encontraban juntas, pero un poco perdidas, cada una en sus pensamientos.

**P:** ¿Y ahora a estas que les pasa? – Pregunto el chico extrañado, tenía años conociendo a las chicas y pocas veces se encontraban calladas.

**Q:** -Se encogió de hombros-. Si no sabes tú que las conoces desde antes y eres su amigo, menos sabré yo que soy nueva.

**P: **Oye mi pequeña pero Sexi judía, en que planeta te me encuentras? – Pregunto juguetón abrazando a la pequeña y elevándola un poco.

**R:** Puck – Reía por las cosas del chico-. Bájame ya! – decía todavía riendo.

Quinn veía todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Porque tiene que verse tan jodidamente sexi con ese uniforme, Diosss, como me gustaría ser Puck en estos momentos. _

**N:** Oye Q. –Nicole ahora se acercaba a Quinn.

**Q:** Dime. –La miraba con aquella sonrisa. _"Definitivamente estas chicas con ese uniforme me pueden, sí señor, me pueden, una más sexi que la otra."_

**N: **Ummm, me preguntaba, si me podrías ayudar a aprender guitarra. –Comento con una sonrisa-. Me gustó mucho tu interpretación ahí en el Glee.

**Q:** Me encantaría ayudarte –Una sonrisa ahora coqueta adornaba su rostro, la cual se borró y como arte de magia recordó la charla que habían tenido ellas dos esa mañana-. Pero a mí no se me da muy bien eso de enseñar, así que no podre ayudarte.

**B:** ¿En que no podrás ayudarla? – Y si, ya la bailarina hacia acto de presencia.

Britt miraba con una enorme sonrisa a sus amigas que se habían movido un poco inquietas ante su interrupción en la conversación.

Quinn volteo y vio que también venía el chico alto que se le había presentado días antes.

Mientras Nicole le explicaba a Britt que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra, ella estaba concentrada en Rachel que después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Puck, salió con el chico alto, al parecer al campo de futbol.

**P:** ¿Chicas, se van o se quedan? – Preguntaba el chico que agarraba su guitarra.

**Q:** Nicole, creo que Puck te puede enseñar.

**P:** ¿Qué te puedo enseñar hermosa? –Puck se dirigía a Nicole con una sonrisa sexi-. Puedo enseñarte todo lo que tú quieras. –comento.

**N:** Puck, Puck, Puck, ya contigo intente, pero no funciono. –Lo dijo con doble intención, haciendo reír a Quinn y a Britt.

**P:** Podríamos intentarlo otra vez –Subió su ceja de forma seductora, Quinn negó con su cabeza mientras reía.

Cuando Nicole se disponía a Hablar, el celular de Quinn interrumpió.

**Q:** Disculpen –Salió del instituto y descolgó el celular, era Russel.

Dime Russel! – 

Hija, ¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto, pero con una leve emoción en su tono de voz, Quinn se dio cuenta enseguida.

Donde mas voy a estar Russel, en el instituto, voy dentro de un rato a casa. ¿Pasa algo?- No era normal que Russel la llamara emocionado

No pasa nada, solo me preocupe… El hombre hizo una pausa y siguió. ¿Te parece si nos vemos para almorzar? 

No se, no creo que sea posible, tengo que llegar a casa a cambiarme y salir a entrenar para el equipo de Soccer. –Raro, raro, muy raro se le hacía a Quinn esa llamada.

Ohh, si, cierto. –Se lamentaba por no acordarse de que Quinn le había hablado de eso anteriormente.

Igual ahora nos vemos en casa dentro de 10 min. Tengo que cortar, Hasta pronto.-Se despidió y no le dio chance a Russel de decir nada más.

Caminando para volver al instituto, noto como Rachel se encontraba forcejeando con su Ex novio por una parte escondida por las gradas del campo donde practicaban en las tardes las porristas y el equipo de Futbol Americano, al principio quiso seguir su camino para no parecer entrometida en asuntos que no le competen, pero luego al ver que Rachel seguía forcejando y Finn no la soltaba le importo muy poco parecer entrometida.

**F:** ERES UNA CUALQUIERA RACHEL, ME DEJASTE NO HACE POCO Y YA ESTAS METIDA EN LAS PORRISTAS CON ESAS FALDITAS CORTAS Y PARA COMPLETAR ANDAS COQUETEANDO CON PUCK- Los gritos del chico se escuchaban en las gradas, Rachel solo trataba de soltar sus muñecas de las manos del chico.

**R:** NO ES TU PROBLEMA LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER FINN, SUELTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO. –unas lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, nunca había visto a Finn así tan enojado.

**F:** ERES UNA PUTITA IGUAL QUE NICOLE Y BRITANY, COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES… AHORA QUE YA SE COMO ERES NO ME VA IMPORTAR ENTRAR EN TUS FALDAS RACHEL, ANTES TE ESPERE PORQUE ASI TU QUERIAS, PORQUE FUI UN ESTUPIDO CREYENDO QUE ERAS UNA SANTA, PERO MIRA CON LO QUE ME SALES. TE DESEO MAS QUE ANTES. – Finn se acercaba de forma brusca a Rachel y esta ponía resistencia pero no lograba separarlo, la fuerza que tenía el grandulón era mucha, la morena intentaba gritar pero el chico inmediatamente la beso a la fuerza como ocurrió antes.

Quinn corrió los pocos metros que le faltaban para alcanzar a Rachel.

**Q:** DEJALA EN PAZ IMBECIL. –Quinn empujo con mucha fuerza a Finn, haciendo que este se despegara por completo de Rachel y soltándola de las manos.

**F:** ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, ASI QUE MEJOR LARGATE.

Rachel inmediatamente agarro a Quinn temblando y llorando aun asustada se aferraba con fuerzas al brazo de la rubia.

**Q:** Mira inepto, Rachel es asunto mío, pero por lo que se ya asunto tuyo dejo de serlo hace unos días. –Trataba de calmarse, solo quería irse junto con la morena de allí, sentirla temblando y escucharla llorar definitivamente no eran de sus cosas favoritas, ya de Finn se podría encargar después.

Finn se acercó a ambas con los puños cerrados y con su cara completamente roja del coraje. Rachel se escondió detrás de la espalda de la Rubia mientras Quinn le hacía frente y lo miraba también llena de coraje.

**R:** Quinn po po por favor, vamos, por favor. –susurraba al ver a Finn acercándose.

**Q:** ¡NO!, ESTE GRANDULON NO TE PUEDE TRATAR ASI SOLO PORQUE QUIERE Y MUCHISIMO MENOS HABLAR DE NICOLE Y DE BRITT DE ESA MANERA.

**F:** ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres la defensora oficial de ellas? –Dijo haciendo referencia a la Rachel y sus amigas-. ¿O es que ya la rarita de Brittany te dio de probar lo que tiene debajo de la falda? Que rapidita que resulto ser la tonta ¿no? –estaba de frente a Quinn.

**Q:** IMBECIL.- PUM, un golpe con sus rodillas en la entrepierna de Finn-. NO VUELVAS A DECIR NADA DE BRITT, NI DE NICOLE Y MUCHO MENOS DE RACHEL. –Otro golpe en los genitales del chico que ya caía al suelo con sus dos manos agarrándose donde le dolí tu bien espero que no te le acerques más a Rachel.

**R:** ¡Vamos Quinn, vamos! – y como pudo arrastro a Quinn de la mano de aquel lugar, no sin antes agacharse y darle una merecida cachetada a Finn, que todavía se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

Quinn llevo a Rachel hasta el auto, la sentó en la parte del copiloto mientras ella dio la vuelta para acomodarse en la parte del conductor.

Después de unos cinco minutos de total silencio, bueno solo se escuchaba el llanto de la morena que poco a poco iba calmándose con el paso de los minutos, Quinn decidió hablar.

**Q:** ¿Estas estas mejor? – susurro mientras con su mano acariciaba el cabello de Rachel.

**R:** Y- Yo lo siento mucho, no quería, N-o quería que escucharas todo eso – decía con la voz rota, y un tanto apenada con la rubia.

**Q:** Tranquila Rach… -La abrazaba para contener un poco las lágrimas de la morena que después de hablar volvió a llorar-. Yo no le creo nada a ese Imbécil, tu, tu eres mucho para alguien como él.

Rachel se sentía muy bien en aquel abrazo, sentía que poco a poco su llanto y sus nervios se iban apaciguando.

**Q:** Dame las llaves de tu auto por favor. – Pidió tiernamente mientras seguía en el abrazo y con una de sus manos regalándole caricias al cabello de Rachel.

Sin decir nada la morena se separó un poco del abrazo y le dio las llaves que estaban en su bolso. Enseguida la rubia saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Britt para que saliera un momento al estacionamiento.

**B:** ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Britt preocupada al ver a Rachel con cara de que había estado llorando.

La morena se encontraba todavía en el auto, mientras que Quinn esperaba a la bailarina afuera del carro pegada un poco a la puerta de Rachel.

**Q:** Un pequeño problema con Finn, pero nada más, no te preocupes. –Tranquilizo un poco a la otra rubia-. Toma. –Le entrego las llaves del carro de Rachel.- Hasta cargo del carro Britt, yo llevo a Rachel más tarde a su casa, voy a distraerla un rato.

**B:** Quinn… -Llamo a la rubia cuando estaba por montarse a su carro-. Cuídala. –Señalo a Rachel

**Q:** Te lo prometo Britt.

Enseguida encendió el auto y salieron del estacionamiento del instituto.

* * *

**Buenas buenas... disculpen la tardanza**

**bueno aquí capi... disfruten y comenten =)  
**


End file.
